Una Monstruosa Descendencia
by SoFiLeXa
Summary: Si la vida como adolescentes ya es difícil, imagina cómo se siente descubrir que morirás joven en una guerra, tendrás familiares más psicópatas que la palabra y sobre todo que tendrás hijos con quien menos te lo esperas. Un poquito de cada pareja, MUCHOS personajes creados por su sexy autora y rated "T" Por el lenguaje. Algunas parejas bizarras pero vale la pena, disfrúntenlo :).
1. Extraños Personajes

Los chimes corren, sí señor, todos lo sabemos; y por mucho que critiquemos a los chismosos, siempre hay una fuerza dentro de ti que te hace sentir curiosidad. A algunos, esta fuerza se les es muy fácil controlarla, a otros, se les dificulta a tal grado de necesitar averiguar las cosas por sí mismos, sin dejarse llevar por lo que otros digan. Es este el caso de nuestra compañera, Spectra Vondergeist. Todos leemos su blog, pues nos encanta saber la vida personal de los demás… ¡Aaahhh! No es tan divertido cuando te pasa a ti, ¿Cierto?

Así comienza nuestra historia. Abbey y Heath eran novios hacía cuatro meses. Howleen encontró novio. La hermana de Holt (Inventada por mí) también encontró alguien que la apoyara. Hasta parecía que Operetta y Manny cada vez eran más cercanos (¡Yay, parejas bizarras! xD). Pero centrémonos en alguien con problemas de bipolaridad. Jackson/Holt ya tenía varias semanas de noviazgo con Frankie. Como Jackson, todo iba de maravilla, pero como Holt… Digamos que "algo" salió mal. Holt caminaba por el pasillo cuando fue "accidentalmente" empujado por Manny Taur, haciéndolo pegar del casillero justo sobre Rochelle, besándola.

Frankie se alteró un poco, pero decidió confiar en su novio y creer lo del accidente. Pero para cierta persona, esto fue un completo escándalo, que debía ir directamente a su blog.

Holt: ¡Ugh! ¡¿Cómo es posible que me pase esto a mí?! –Caminando apresuradamente por los pasillos de la escuela.

Deuce: Con que besando a otras, ¿No? –Bromeó al verlo pasar tan apresuradamente.

Holt: ¡Fue un accidente! –Con su voz aguda.

Cleo: Sólo fue una broma, supéralo –Guardando sus libros en su casillero.

Holt: ¡No estoy de humor! –Más agudo de lo normal. Continuó corriendo hasta un almacén, donde se encontraba la fantasma actualizando su blog desde su laptop- ¡Tú! –Señalándola tratando de controlar su respiración.

Spectra: Si vienes a besarme para hacer más escándalo del que ya hiciste, paso –Sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Holt: ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Fue un accidente, tienes que aclararlo!

Spectra: ¿En serio? Yo te vi bastante bien con ella –Sonriéndole con sarcasmo. Él se sintió… ¿Cómo describirlo? Como cuando quieres asesinar a esa persona que molesta, ni modo, ya está muerta.

Holt: ¡Estás loca, Vondergeist! ¡Me cagaste la vida social! –Más molesto que nunca- Si pudiera, te mataría.

Spectra: Yo no hice nada mal, sólo puse en mi blog lo que yo vi, y te repito que yo te vi muy bien con ella.

Holt: ¡Pues…! –Y, como si lo hubieran pinchado con una aguja, se le prendió el foco- Ah, entonces dices que me veo bien… –Seductoramente.

Spectra: Si, eso dije.

Holt: Por supuesto, tú piensas que yo, Holt Hyde, me veo bien –Acercándose a ella.

Spectra: Ya te dije que… -¿Qué acaso este idiota pensaba seducirla y hacerla corregir la situación? Este chico no sabía con quién trataba- Ah, Holt, no creas que me engañaras de esa forma tan patética.

Holt: ¿Yo? ¿Engañarte? Tu misma te engañas, no quieres admitir que te parezco sexy.

Spectra: Ah, por los chismes, ambos sabemos que si tuviera que escoger entre un poste de luz y tú, escogería al poste.

Holt: ¿Entonces, es que no tienes las agallas para decirlo frente a una cámara? –Sacando su teléfono, comenzando a grabar- Vamos, dime que no me amas.

Spectra: Eres de lo peor, ¿Crees que voy a caer? –Definitivamente, este chico era un completo idiota. Holt se resignó a parar la grabación- Patético, pero es la realidad de hoy. Si eso fue todo, ya puedes retirarte.

Holt: Tienes que ayudarme, no puedes ser tan cruel –Con un semblante triste- ¿Nunca te ha pasado esto? ¿Qué quieres enmendar un error, pero hay alguien que te lo impide?

Spectra: … -Por un momento, su mente la llevó a aquel tiempo en el que envidiaba a Frankie por tener a Holt comiendo de la palma de su mano; pero esos sentimientos ya se habían esfumado, como si nunca hubieran existido- Ah… -Suspiró- Lo que sea –Escribiendo en su blog.

Holt: ¿Eso significa que corregirás lo de Rochelle, y toda la cosa? –Ella sólo asintió y él salió con una sonrisa triunfante. La batería de su celular se agotó, por lo que volvió a ser Jackson

Mientras tanto, Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen y Lagoona

Draculaura: Oh, vamos, ¡Tengo que comprar esos zapatos!

Clawdeen: Tenemos una prueba, hay que estudiar –Sus amigas se detuvieron por un momento y luego continuaron su caminata por el pasillo.

Lagoona: Nunca creí escuchar eso de ti -Todas rieron.

Clawdeen: Yo tampoco, pero hey, mañana es sábado, los compramos luego.

Frankie: Chicas, ¿Han visto a Jackson?

Cleo: Pues no –Caminando hasta ellas- Pero puedes ver a Holt en el blog de Spectra.

Frankie: Oh, vamos Cleo. Él me dijo que fue un accidente, y yo confío en él.

Cleo: ¡Que veas el teléfono!

Frankie: Bueno ya, tranquila… ¡¿Pero qué…?! –Viendo el blog de Chismes Fantasmales.

Draculaura: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No veo! –Al ver el rostro de Frankie, Clawdeen le quitó el teléfono y leyó la reseña.

Clawdeen: "_Las cosas van y vienen; los rumores, los chismes, las pruebas, la moda, los estilos, los novios…._

_Holt Hyde. Me he equivocado, el famoso Dj de Monster High no engaña a su novia con otra… ¡Si no con otras!_

_Esta mañana, me buscó desesperadamente hasta encontrarme, intentando seducirme para arreglar su "relación" ¡Vaya relación! Espero que no hayan más víctimas de esta clase de hombre, si así se le puede llamar"._

Draculaura: ¡Oh, Dios! –Cubriéndose la boca con sus manos.

Cleo: Eso mismo dije yo, pero con mucho más estilo.

Clawdeen: ¿Te importa? –Le regañó mientras acariciaba el cabello de Frankie- Ya, amiga….

Frankie: ¡No puedo creerlo! Es un… ¡Agh! –Al borde del llanto.

Lagoona: Tranquila Frankie, tiene que ser un mal entendido.

Frankie: ¡El me juró que fue un accidente! –Botando chispitas de sus ojos.

Draculaura: Vengache pacá' –Abrazándola maternalmente- Anda, que vamos a hablar con Spectra –Y se fueron caminando en busca de Spectra.

Clawdeen: ¿Spectra? –Entrando al almacén.

Spectra: ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? –Apareciéndose con una gran sonrisa.

Lagoona: Perdona, pero dudamos que la última actualización de tu blog sea real.

Spectra: ¿Estás diciendo que le he mentido a todos mis fans? –Ofendida. Tal vez estuviera siendo algo dramática con la situación, y había exagerado un poco, pero ella sólo estaba complaciendo a sus fans.

Draculaura: No es eso, es sólo que….

Clawdeen: Óyeme, sabemos muy bien que siempre exageras tus chismes. Ahora dinos, ¿Es o no es cierto que Holt te trató de seducir?

Spectra: Bueno, tal vez lo exageré… Sólo un poquito….

Draculaura: ¿Eso significa que no lo hizo?

Spectra: Tal vez.

Clawdeen: Mira, en serio que no quería llegar a esto, pero si no lo arreglas, tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias….

Spectra: A mí no me amenaces. A demás, ¿Qué consecuencias? –Burlándose de ella.

Cleo: Cariño, ya oíste a la loba. Si no lo arreglas, le diremos a tus fans que mentiste.

Spectra: ¡Oh, no! ¡Le dirán a mis fans! Tsk… Por favor, ¿Por qué creerían más en ustedes que en mí? –Las chicas se miraron entre ellas.

Frankie: Entonces… ¿Holt no te coqueteó?

Spectra: A decir verdad… -Les contó todo lo sucedido con Holt.

Lagoona: Claro, pero… ¿No podrías tan sólo…? ¿…Eliminar todo esto de tu blog?

Spectra: El daño ya está hecho, que lo elimine sería como si te manoseara un seno frente a todos y luego lo negara.

Draculaura: Que gráfica….

Spectra: Si eso fue todo, ya pueden retirarse –Las cinco chicas se alejaron caminando por el pasillo.

Lagoona: ¿Ya vez Frankie? Todo fue un feo mal entendido.

Frankie: Si, pero… No lo sé… ¿Habrá alguna forma de separar a Holt de Jackson? –Todas se sorprendieron.

Cleo: ¡Tienes dos hombres comiendo de la palma de tu mano, y teniendo la oportunidad de ser novia de ambos, ¿Quieres estar sólo con uno?!

Frankie: Es que… Ser novia de Holt me ha dado muchos problemas. A demás, yo me enamoré de Jackson, Holt me gusta, pero… No tanto….

Todos se quedaron pensando. Entonces, ¿Frankie sólo quería ser novia de Jackson?

Frankie: Ya sé, ya sé… Pensaran que soy una zorra… -Con un semblante bastante triste- Pero tiene que haber alguna forma.

Chica: Yo puedo decirte como –Dijo recostada de los casilleros y cruzada de brazos una joven loba bastante linda mientras miraba el suelo- Pero no puedo decírtelo aquí.

Draculaura: ¿Quién es? –Le susurró a Cleo.

Cleo: ¿Qué? ¿Tengo cara de que lo sé? –Le devolvió.

Clawdeen: Perdona –Dijo "educadamente" parándose frente a la chica- ¿Quién eres y por qué no nos lo puedes decir en este momento?

La chica alzó la vista y todas se impresionaron. Era casi idéntica a Awleen, la hermana de Clawdeen (Personaje inventado por mí). La joven miró a ambos lados y susurró con preocupación:

Chica: Porque no es seguro. Nos vemos a la salida, iremos a algún lugar anti-fantasmas.

Lagoona: ¿Qué no es seguro? ¿Por qué?

Chica: Ahora no puedo decirles, luego lo sabrán. Pero ahora me debo ir –Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero miró nuevamente hacia atrás, específicamente a Clawdeen- ¿Puedo…? ¿…Abrazarte?

Clawdeen: E-Eso creo… -La chica la abrazó con fuerza y le susurró, impresionando a todos:

Chica: Te extrañé… -Retirándose.

Frankie: ¡Espera! ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?! –La joven la miró sonriendo.

Chica: Les daré una pista: Mi nombre es SCARlet. –Dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de las chicas.

Draculaura: ¿Se conocen?

Clawdeen: No la he visto nunca en mi vida. Pero… ¡Es igual a Awleen!

Cleo: ¿Qué, tu hermana? –Clawdeen asintió- Bueno, tendremos que esperar a la salida, si no llegamos a clases pronto, nos castigarán –Le dieron la razón y se retiraron a clases.

En la salida

Abbey: ¿Están segurras de esto?

Ghoulia: ¿Uuuuuhhhh? (¿Existe algún lugar en el que no pueda entrar un fantasma?)

Frankie: No lo sé Ghoulia, pero sí sé que tenemos que descubrir quién es esa chica.

Operetta: ¿No creen que esto sea algo…? ¿…Raro? –Dijo la chica, quien se les había unido al escuchar lo sucedido con la loba- Tal vez sólo les jugaron una mala broma.

Lagoona: ¿Pero cómo es posible que sea tan parecida a Awleen?

En eso, sintieron que alguien las tomaba por detrás arrastrándolas (Figurativamente) hasta la piscina de Monster High.

Draculaura: ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Asustada.

Chica: Aquí podremos hablar con tranquilidad –Dijo seriamente dándoles la espalda.

Clawdeen: Scarlet, por favor explícanos todo lo que sucede.

Chica: Yo no soy Scarlet –Se dio la vuelta observándolas. Las chicas no lo entendían, ¡Claro que era Scarlet! Aunque tenía un no-sé-qué que la hacía ver… ¿Diferente?

Cleo: Claro que lo eres, loba amnésica –Le dijo indiferente.

Chica: ¿A quién llamas amnésica, zorra? –Le ladró con rabia.

Cleo: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?!

Scarlet: ¡Tranquilas! –Saliendo de entre las sombras. Todas se impresionaron de sobre manera.

Chica: Ella empezó –Mirando a Cleo con cara de pocos amigos

Abbey: ¡Son idénticas!

Ambas: No lo somos –Ambas se cruzaron de brazos y se apoyaron en su pie derecho.

Draculaura: Nooo, que va.

Scarlet: Ella es mi gemela, Stefan.

Stefan: Qué no daría por ser hija única –Su hermana la miró con cara de "Ni que te quisiera tanto ¬¬".

En ese momento las detallaron, y se dieron cuenta de que, en efecto, no eran iguales. Una tenía cara de "Te acercas, te mato", mientras que la otra: "Me da igual lo que pase a mi alrededor".

Frankie: … -Esperando a que alguna de las dos hablara- Entonces….

Stefan: Yo busco tu aparato ese raro –Se fue hacia quién sabe dónde.

Scarlet: Bueno, déjenme explicarles….

Operetta: Espera un momento, si tu hermana nos trajo hasta acá sola, ¿Cómo lo hizo? –Scarlet suspiró y de su espalda sacó muchos tentáculos negros.

Draculaura: ¡Waaaa! Pareces hija de Slenderman, pero eso sería imposible… -Scarlet les sonrió- … ¿O no?

Lagoona: ¡¿Eres hija de Slenderman?!

Scarlet: No –Dijo guardando sus tentáculos- Soy su nieta.

Draculaura: Claro, es súper común conocer a la nieta de Slenderman en la piscina de Monster High a las 6:30 pm. –Sarcásticamente.

Scarlet: Bueno, ¿Conocen la caricatura normi "Phineas y Ferb"? En un capítulo ellos crean un aparato que separa a su hermana en dos personas distintas. Construimos algo parecido, pero sólo podemos usarlo una vez, así que debemos separar a Jackson de Holt al primer tiro.

Ghoulia: ¿Uuuhh? (¿Construimos?).

Scarlet: Sí, lo construí con mis hermanos y primos.

Abbey: ¿Porr qué les imporrta tanto separrarlos? ¿En qué les beneficiarría?

Scarlet: … No puedo decirlo… La vida de todos nosotros corre peligro.

Cleo: ¿"Todos nosotros"?

Scarlet: Mis hermanos, primos, tíos, padres y hasta ustedes y su descendencia –Todas se sorprendieron- Y con ustedes, no me refiero a sólo las aquí presentes, me refiero a Spectra, Howleen, Heather, Awleen… -Dijo esta última con cierta nostalgia. Clawdeen estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero….

Stefan: Aquí está tu cosa esta.

Scarlet: Si… ¡La "Cosa esta" es la que va a salvar el futuro!

Todas: ¿Salvar el futuro?

Scarlet: Nuestro futuro –Se corrigió- *¡A la puta mierda, casi la cago!* -Pensó.

En eso, entro un chico rubio bastante lindo corriendo desesperado.

Chico: ¡Scarlet! ¡Sally se cayó! ¡Tiene una gran cortada en la rodilla! ¡Rápido, tienes que…! –No terminó la frase al recibir tremenda cachetada de Stefan- Gracias.

Stefan: ¿Quieres que te empareje el otro lado? ¿No? Entonces cállate, pedazo de….

Scarlet: Ben, ¿Sally se cayó?

Ben: Seee, pero no es nada.

Frankie: N-No entiendo lo que está pasando.

Scarlet: Él es Ben –Tomando al chico por los hombros- Es mi primo.

Draculaura: Aaawww, eres taaaaan lindo –Apretando los cachetes del chico.

Ben: ¡Oye! Tengo doce años, no cinco.

En ese momento, entró Jackson, que al ver la publicación en el blog de Spectra, sintió la necesidad de hablar con su novia.

Jackson: Frankie, aquí est… -Scarlet no lo dejó terminar disparándole un rayo del extraño artefacto, dejándolo inconsciente… Bueno, inconscientes.

Frankie: ¡Jackson! -Corriendo hacia el chico, ignorando por completo a su, ahora, hermano.

Todos: Y Holt ¬¬.

Scarlet se acercó a Holt e intento despertarlo.

Scarlet: Holt, Holt –Arrodillada frente a él mientras tomaba el rostro del chico con sus manos- Ho-olt… -En tono cantado. Al ver que no despertó, le dio tremenda y sonora cachetada (Hasta a mí me dolió o), pero tampoco funcionó- ¡Oh, vamos!

Stefan: Yo me encargo –Tomo el brazo del chico y de un solo golpe lo lanzó a la piscina.

Holt: ¡A la mier…! –Casi ahogándose- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me quieren matar?!

Stefan: Si es por mí….

Ben: Ah, vamos. Sin él no hubiera nacido tu mejor amiga.

Stefan: No es mi mejor amiga, es sólo una conocida.

Scarlet: Lucy no es sólo una conocida, es una gran persona y amiga.

Holt: ¿Cómo que sin mí no hubiera nacido? –Con el rostro morado: Rojo por su sonrojo, azul por sus nervios… Y porque, bueno, él es azul.

Scarlet, Stefan y Ben: *¡LA CAGAMOS!*

Holt: N-No entiendo nada… -Y como si no fuera ya suficiente, vio a Jackson despertándose- ¡¿Pero qué carajo?!

Jackson: ¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Miró a Holt- ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! –Casi desmayándose.

Clawdeen: Los hemos separado, deberían estar felices. Ahora pueden hacer sus cosas sin que el otro interrumpa.

Holt: Si, pero ahora… -Saliendo de la piscina- ¿…De quién serás novia? –Le preguntó a Frankie.

Frankie: Holt, eres muy lindo y me gustas, pero… -Señaló a Jackson mientras bajaba la cabeza con tristeza.

Holt se sintió terriblemente, pero por alguna razón, no le dolió tanto como pensó que le dolería. ¿Sería posible que sólo le gustara Frankie porque él y Jackson eran la misma persona? Naaaa, no podía ser… ¿O sí?

Holt: Claro… Entiendo… Bueno, en realidad no lo entiendo, pero fingiré que sí lo hice.

Frankie: Vamos, no te pongas así, yo….

Holt: Ya no me importa… -Caminando hasta la entrada- …No me importa….

Ben: ¡Hey, no puedes irte!

Holt: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién me lo va impedir? ¿Un niñito y un par de mocosas? ¡Ja!

Stefan: ¿Mocosa? –Siendo sostenido por su hermana, con todos los tentáculos que podía- ¡Ven acá, maldito desgraciado! –Tratando de alcanzarlo con sus "brazos".

Scarlet: ¡Ben, trae a Sally! –Sosteniendo a duras penas a su hermana.

Ben: Claro, pero no me grites ¬¬ -Caminando con tranquilidad hasta otra puerta.

Scarlet: ¡Mierda, rápido!

Ben: Bueno, pero no te enojes –Corriendo en busca de Sally.

Lagoona: ¿Desde cuándo está esa puerta ahí?

Scarlet: Siempre ha estado ahí, sólo que nunca le han hecho caso a su existencia –Tratando de controlar su respiración, ya se estaba cansando de sostener a la psicópata de su hermana.

Holt: ¿Eso fue todo? ¿O prefieren dejarme la autoestima más baja de lo que ya está?

Frankie: Ay, Holt, por favor….

Holt: Bueno, entonces creo que me voy –En eso se le atravesó Ben con una pequeña niña castaña muy tierna- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Ay, que niña más linda! –Dijo, literalmente, como marico- ¡¿Pero qué mierda acabo de decir?!

Scarlet: ¡BEN!

Ben: ¡Ya voy, ya voy! –Poniendo a la niña frente a Stefan, quien en seguida se tranquilizó y abrazó a la pequeña.

Scarlet: Oh, por Dios –Tirada en el suelo- ¡La próxima vez, pueden ayudar! –Les gritó a las chicas.

Holt: ¿Ahora si puedo irme?

Scarlet: ¡¿Qué acaso no son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber qué carajo pasa?!

Todos: … No.

Face palm

Scarlet: Tú no te vas de aquí, no me obligues a usar a Sally.

Holt: ¿Qué, la niña? ¡Ja, qué miedo!

Scarlet: Stefan, haz lo tuyo –Stefan se acercó con la pequeña en brazos y la puso frente a Holt.

Holt: ¡Awww, que niña tan linda!

Clawdeen: ¿Pero qué caraj…?

Ben: Ese es el poder de mi hermana, es tan tierna que nadie se resiste a ella.

Scarlet: Obviamente, cuando crezca, sabrá controlar sus poderes, por ahora no lo sabe.

Holt: Ok, ok. Ya me humillaron, me tiraron a una piscina, me dejaron por debajo de un humano y me hicieron actuar como marica, ¡¿Qué más quieren de mí?!

Chico:-Entro el chico fantasma como si nada- Oh vamos, ¿Qué tanto se pueden tar…? Ooohhh….

Scarlet: … -Face palm- Mucho Ghost, mucho.

Ghost: Yo mejor me v… -Vio a Holt- P-Pa…pá….

Holt: Espera, espera, espera… ¡¿PAPÁ?!

Stefan: Será mejor que corras, porque ¡TE VOY A MATAR! –Corriendo tras él. El chico asustado se hizo invisible.

Operetta: Espera, ¿Este lugar no era anti-fantasmas?

Ben: Por Dios, es una piscina. ¿Acaso conocen algún lugar anti-fantasmas?

Ghoulia: Uuuuhhhh (Se los dije).

Lagoona: Pero tu dijiste que….

Scarlet: No existen lugares anti-fantasmas en el mundo, entiéndanlo.

Ghost: Bueno, creo que yo ya me….

Holt: ¡Explíquenme qué carajo pasa!

Scarlet: … -Miró a su hermana, que asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación- Venimos del futuro –Todos quedaron con cara de "WTF"- No es broma. Allá hay mucha tecnología, eso explica el aparato que separó a Holt y Jackson. Hemos venido porque en el futuro Spectra encuentra a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su muerte, por decirlo así, pero su padre no lo acepta, por lo que reúne un gran y poderoso ejército para destruirnos.

Cleo: ¿Y por qué a nosotros? Su problema es con su hija.

Ben: Ese "alguien" es Holt.

Holt: … -Nuevamente morado y sudando frío- ¡Esa pinche mujer sólo me da problemas!

Cleo: Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver con nosotros.

Scarlet: Ustedes son muy unidos como para no apoyar a sus amigos. A demás, si no fuera por nosotros, Jackson y Holt seguirían siendo una sola persona, y esa es una de las mayores razones por las que el padre de Spectra te odia –Le dijo a Holt.

Holt: Ay por Dios –Golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

Ghost: Vamos, ella no es tan mala –Se acercó hasta Holt- Yo creo que se divirtieron –Con cierto aire pervertido.

Holt: ¡No digas eso! –Sonrojado- A demás, ¿Tú qué sabes?

Ghost: Soy tu segundo hijo.

Holt: ¿S-Segundo?

Draculaura: ¿De cuántos? –Preguntó la no muy inocente vampira con ganas de molestar al pobre chico.

Stefan: Cuatro.

Holt: … Creo que voy a vomitar.

Spectra: Oh vamos, no estoy tan mal –Le susurró al oído apareciéndose y asustando a todos- Pero bien sabemos que sigo prefiriendo al poste de luz.

Ghost: Pues soy la evidencia viviente y flotante que afirma lo contrario, si quieres te traigo las otras tres.

Spectra: ¿Acaso estás vivo?

Ghost: … ¿Entonces traigo a las otras tres?

Spectra: Hazlo, como quieras –El chico fue en busca de sus hermanos

Abbey: Parrece que no te molesta la idea, ¿Eh, fantasmita?

Spectra: Tsk, piensen lo que quieran. Y bien, si él es mi "hijo", ¿De quién lo son ustedes?

Scarlet: Awleen y su posible novio en este momento.

Clawdeen: ¿Esa loca encontró novio? ¿Con esa actitud de mier…?

Stefan: Podrás notar que si lo hizo –Algo ofendida. Y fue ahí cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que Stefan era una copia de Awleen. Muy buena la impresora, por cierto (xDDDDD).

Ben: Yo soy hijo de Shirokuro.

Todos: ¡¿Quiéeeeeen?!

Ben: ¡Shirokuro! Ah… -Suspiró- La hermana de Scar, el novio de Awleen.

Scarlet: De ahí el "SCARlet"

Frankie: Claro, pero aún no lo entiendo ¿Armar todo un ejército para destruirnos sólo por eso? Es algo radical, ¿No creen? –Todos asintieron.

Scarlet: No tienen idea de lo poderoso que es. A demás, se le unió Anaís, su madre –Les dijo a Abbey y Frankie.

Frankie: ¡¿Nuestra madre?! (Explicación al final del capítulo) (1).

Abbey: ¡No puede ser cierto!

Ben: Pero lo es, y esto agranda más el problema, ella odia a Jackson y a Heath.

Jackson: Creo que tiene algo con nuestra familia, sólo faltaría… -Se quedó en silencio y pensativo al igual que Holt, hasta que….

Jackson y Holt: ¡Jackeline! –Corriendo hacia la salida en busca de su hermana menor.

Spectra: ¡Ja! Olvidaron a su hermana, creo que lo pondré en mi blog –Con el celular en mano.

Mientras tanto

Holt: ¡Inútil! –Corriendo por toda la calle, llevándole bastante ventaja a su hermano- ¡Era TÚ trabajo recordarla! ¡Le diré a mamá que olvidaste a Jackeline!

Jackson: ¡Sí! –Bastante cansado- ¡Díselo después de decirle que tuviste CUATRO HIJOS con un fantasma!

Holt: ¡Algún día te voy a matar! –Sonrojado.

Llegaron finalmente hasta lo que parecía ser una escuela de baile, donde vieron a una chica castaña de trece años llorando en la entrada.

Holt y Jackson: ¡Jackeline! –La chica alzó la vista sorprendida y corrió hasta ellos abrazándolos.

Jackeline: ¡Tontos! –Les gritó- ¡Se olvidan de mí y a demás no me dicen que ya no son una sola persona!

Jackson: Lo sentimos… -Sobando la cabeza de la pequeña.

Holt: Ya, no te pongas así, no volverá a pasar.

Jackeline: ¡Eso espero!

Jackson: Te comprendo, tienes todo el derecho de molestarte con nosotros.

Holt: Aunque sé que no serías capaz de eso.

Jackeline: Tienes razón, yo no –Se secó las lágrimas y se alejó unos pasos de ellos- Pero Heather si –Dijo mientras se transformaba voluntariamente en su "Otra yo" (Somos nosotras, psss xD).

Holt y Jackson: *A la mierda…* -Pensaron antes de correr por toda la acera siendo perseguidos por su "inofensiva" hermana.

Heather: ¡Vengan acá, hijos de puta!

Jackson: ¡Pero somos hermanos!

Heather: ¡Malditos mal nacidos!

Holt: ¡Nosotros nacimos bien! ¡Fuiste tú quien se adelantó dos meses!

Heather: ¡Aaaaggghhh! –Gritó llena de furia lanzándoles bolas de fuego que a duras penas esquivaban (Si, Holt y Heath también lo pueden hacer).

Holt y Jackson: ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mientras tanto

Scarlet: Y fue así como Clawdeen y Dice se enamoraron –Sentada en el suelo siendo rodeada por las chicas.

Draculaura y Frankie: Aaaaawwww… -Enternecidas.

Cleo: Si, pero nadie es más guapo que mi Deuce, ni siquiera su hermano.

Clawdeen: Ya lo oíste, chica: Fuerte, inteligente, guapo, sensible, detallista… Admítelo, es mejor que su hermano, lo ha superado.

Cleo: ¡NO! ¡Mi Deuce es mejor!

Operetta: Si tú lo dices….

Lagoona: No hables tanto cariño, ¿Manny Taur? –Rió con burla.

Operetta: No es mi culpa, es culpa de Cupid, o del destino, yo que sé.

Cleo: O del licor, todas son buenas opciones (Si comprenden lo que intento decir e.é).

Operetta: Cuida tu lengua, momia –Sonrojada.

Spectra: Entonces Clawdeen y Cleo son concuñadas, se llevaran taaaaan bien –Dijo con sarcasmo. Ambas se miraron y gruñeron por lo bajo.

Clawdeen: ¿Entonces ustedes son creepy-pastas?

Scarlet: Algo así.

Draculaura: ¡Fantástico!

Ben: ¿Qué esperabas de alguien tan sexy como yo?

Stefan: ¿Qué te crees niñato?

Ben: ¿Yo? Pues nieto de Slenderman y Jeff the killer, nada personal (Explicación al final del capítulo) (2).

Stefan: ¿Ya lo puedo matar?

Scarlet: Nop.

Lagoona: Una duda, ¿Por qué era necesario que vinieran? Pueden arreglarlo todo en el futuro, con nuestra ayuda.

Scarlet: Ustedes han muerto, ahora vienen por nosotros.

Todos: ….

Ghoulia: ¿Uuuuuuhhh? (¿Matar un fantasma?)

Spectra: Sólo un fantasma puede matar a otro fantasma.

Ghost: I am sexy and i know it! –Entró al lugar bailando con cara de pervertido- I AM SEXY AND YOU KNOW IT! –Gritó quitándose la camisa (Tranquilas, es sexy y tiene cuadritos, como todos mis chicos en esta historia xD).

Stefan: ¿Te mato o me suicido?

Ghost: A ver, a ver, intenta matarme.

Niña: ¿Mamá? ¡¿Mamá?! ¡Mamá! ¿Es mamá? –Preguntó la pequeña de cabello rojizo mirando a Spectra.

Spectra: *Supongo que debo ser amable* ¿Hola?

Niña: ¿En serio eres mi mamá?

Spectra: Supongo….

Niña: ¿Mamá?

Spectra: Por favor, ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes decir? –Dijo irritada.

Niña: ¡Eres tú! –Corrió a abrazarla.

Spectra: Si no, ¿Quién más? –Habló con sarcasmo.

Ghost: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah! –Gritó moviéndose sensualmente.

Spectra: ¿Eso es mi hijo?

Ghost: No sé, tú dime.

Frankie: No hay dudas de que es hijo de Holt –Y hablando de él….

Holt: ¡Ayuda! –Con la ropa toda rasgada y quemada escondiéndose tras Abbey (Si se esconde tras Spectra no lo va a proteger)- ¡Esa niña es un demonio! –Entró Jackson.

Jackson: ¡Les juro que esa niña nos quiere matar! –Igual que su hermano escondido tras Frankie.

Jackeline: ¿Quién? ¿Yo? –Entró la inocente niña con cara de ángel.

Holt y Jackson: ¡No, Heather!

Jackeline: Pero si ella no está aquí…. –Se hizo la inocente.

Holt: ¡Si, disimula!

Niña: ¡Papi!

Holt: ¿WT…? –No pudo terminar la frase al ser lanzado al suelo por la pequeña niña de tres años- ¡Waaaa, quítenmela!

Niña: ¡Papi, papi, papi, papi, papi! –Decía abrazándolo.

Chica 1: ¡Papá! –Lo abrazó feliz.

Chica 2: Anda, que fueron dos meses, no dos siglos (Dos meses desde que murieron, en el futuro, por supuesto).

Ben: Se ve el amor en tus ojos –Habló con sarcasmo- Pero igual te amo, my lady –Dijo apoyándose sobre su rodilla izquierda y besando la mano de la chica.

Chica 2: Mmnnn… -Dijo quitando su mano bastante incómoda- Tengo novio.

Ben: Él no tiene que enterarse de lo nuestro….

Continuará….


	2. Incómodas Revelaciones

Holiiiss! :D Aqui su sexy autora SoFiLeXa con un nuevo capitulo, disfruten.

* * *

Chica 2: Mmnnn… -Dijo quitando su mano bastante incómoda- Tengo novio.

Ben: Él no tiene que enterarse de lo nuestro… –La chica le dio una cachetada.

Chica 2: Sigue soñando –Caminando hasta su madre- Hola….

Spectra: Hola –Contestó secamente. No es que no le interesaban sus hijas, es que simplemente esa clase de emotividad no iba con ella.

Ben: _Yo te quiero mostrar… Cosas maravillosas. Con la magia de mi alfombra, vamos a volar… A un mundo ideal… _–Cantó (Aladdín).

Chica 2: ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Cállate!

Ben: ¡Pero no te molestes! Sabes que bromeo, tengo novia y no te le comparas –La chica lo miró gruñendo pero decidió ignorarlo.

Jackeline: ¿Q-Qué está pasando aquí? No comprendo nada.

Holt: ¡Si me las quitas de encima, te lo explico! –Las niñas sólo lo abrazaron aún más mientras reían.

Jackeline: Claro –Dijo mientras le quitaba a la pequeña de encima, mientras que la segunda se retiraba- Entonces….

Holt: Te explico, lo que pasa es que… -Le explicó todo lo que él ya sabía, además de otras cosas que contaron Scarlet y Ben- Y eso fue lo que… Un momento… Scarlet, ¿Dijiste que todos tienen pareja?

Scarlet: Correcto.

Holt: Entonces… -Miró a su hermana muy celoso- ¡¿Quién mierda es?! ¡Lo mato, lo mato! –Gritó.

Jackeline: ¡¿De qué hablas?! –Lo pensó por un momento- Aaaahhh… ¿El novio de Heather? Ese no es mi problema –Dijo ligeramente sonrojada.

Holt: ¡Claro que lo es! Bueno, no directamente, pero… ¡Aaaagghh! ¡¿Quién es?!

Jackeline: Boogie, el hermano de Twyla.

Jackson: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tiene como treinta años! –Igual de celoso (Amo los celos entre hermanos :3).

Abbey: Tiene quince ¬¬.

Holt: ¡Es lo mismo!

Jackson: ¡No la defiendas!

Jackeline: ¡Pero yo no tengo que ver en la vida de Heather, ustedes muy bien lo saben!

Scarlet: Ella tiene razón, el sólo tiene hijos con Heather.

Holt y Jackson: ¡¿Hijos?! ¡¿Cuántos?!

Ben: Ñeeeee, como diez –Stefan le dio una cachetada.

Holt y Jackson: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Chica 2: Son cuatro ¬¬ (Si, todos tienen cuatro o cinco hijos, excepto Lagoona, tiene tres ¬¬).

Jackson: De ninguna forma.

Holt: Heather tendrá que terminar con él en este instante.

Scarlet y Stefan: ¡No! –Alteradas.

Jackson: ¿Por qué?

Scarlet y Stefan: … -Sonrojadas- Alterarías el futuro….

Chica 1: Por supuesto que no es eso.

Chica 2: Es porque Boogie y Heather….

Stefan y Scarlet: ¡NO!

Ben: …Son padres de sus novios.

Scarlet: ¡Tú eres novio de la hija de Operetta!

Stefan: ¡Lucy, tú tienes un novio que tus padres no conocen! (Lucy es la "chica 2")

Ben: ¡Maldita! –Sonrojado.

Lucy: ¡Mentira!

Ben: ¡Claro que es cierto!

Lucy: ¡Ben, creí que estabas de mi lado!

Ben: ¡Si caigo, caes conmigo!

Lucy: ¡Pues…! –Sonrojada. Pensó por unos segundos hasta que se le ocurrió algo- ¡Kristal y Ghost son novios! (Kristal es la "chica 1").

Cleo: ¡WTF, son hermanos!

Ghost: ¡Traidora!

Kristal: ¡Ahora si te mato! –Casi se iniciaba una pelea verbal y física hasta que….

Spectra: Creo que todos tienen derecho a tener sus parejas, sólo una suposición –Todos la miraron impresionados.

Clawdeen: ¿Hasta tus hijos, siendo hermanos?

Spectra: No le veo lo "inmoral", sólo pongo esta clase de cosas en mi blog porque causa polémica y escándalo.

Holt: Pues yo sí, y si se supone que son mis hijos pues… -Spectra le dio una patada en los huevos que lo calló de inmediato- Mier…da…. –Cayendo lentamente hasta quedar en posición fetal.

Hombres: Uuufff… -Casi sintiendo el dolor.

Kristal: Por eso te quiero –Abrazó tiernamente a su madre.

Spectra: Si voy a estar con eso, al menos voy a mandar.

Ghost: ¿Y vas a dejar al pobre poste de luz? –Se burló.

Spectra: ¿Te dejo en posición fetal?

Ghost: ¡Ay, pero que linda es Sally! –Cargando a la pequeña que había sido olvidada en el suelo- Por cierto, ¿Y mi camisa?

Stefan: ¿A quién le va a importar?

Ben: A Kristal.

Kristal: Voy a impedir que nazcas ¬/¬.

Ghost: Pero admítelo, quieres mi camisa –Su novia lo miró asesinamente- Lo deseas –Con cara pervertida.

Kristal: De tal palo, tal astilla –Pateándolo en "ya tu sae' donde".

Spectra: ¡Esa es mi hija! –Chocando palmas mientras veían retorcerse en el suelo a los chicos.

Ben: Debe sentirse horrible.

Lucy: ¿Quieres sentirlo?

Ben: Uy… Sentirlo… (Ben, pinche mal pensado xDDD).

Lucy: Mal pensado de mierda…. –Pateándolo de la misma forma.

Frankie: Todos los hombres cayeron, excepto… -Todos miraron a Jackson.

Jackson: Tranquilas, yo me caigo solito –En eso, la pequeña lo pateó- ¡¿Por qué…?! ¡¿…Patea tan…?! ¡¿…FUERTE?! –Cayendo igualmente en posición fetal.

Draculaura: ¿Y eso por qué fue?

Niña: … -Inocente- ¿No estábamos jugando?

Stefan: Sería lo único que jugara.

Holt: ¡Algún día me vengaré! –Ya un poco recuperado del golpe y sentándose en el suelo.

Spectra: Tsk, sólo inténtalo.

Holt: Si tan sólo pudiera estrangularte….

Spectra: No lo harías.

Holt: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Spectra: Te daré pistas: Una se está revolcando en el piso, las otras tres están flotando a mi lado.

Holt: Estás loca Vondergeist.

Spectra: Wow, me ofendes –Sarcásticamente.

Ghost: No sé los demás, pero yo no recuerdo que pelearan tanto.

Spectra: Tal vez, por alguna razón, esta sea una dimensión paralela a la suya, y nuestro futuro no es ese apocalipsis del que tanto se preocupan (No, no lo dijo por decirlo, es una posibilidad).

Holt: Eso espero, porque pasar la muerte contigo sería una tortura

Deuce:-Entrando en busca de su novia- Hey, Cleo, ¿Dónde estab…? Wow… -Viendo justo el momento en el Spectra volvía patear a Holt- Auch….

Cleo: ¡Deucey! –Abrazándolo- ¡Tienes que escuchar lo que pasa! –Contándole todo lo sucedido.

Deuce: Etto… Yo… ¿Pero qué mierda?

Lucy: Bueno, alguien me espera, así que ¡Paz!

Scarlet: Tú no te vas porque tú me dejaste en ridículo y es lo menos que puedes hacer, en lugar de dejarme con estos inmaduros.

Todos: ¡Hey!

Ben: No te vayas amor, no me dejes –Bromeó nuevamente sentado en el suelo. Sabía que, aunque no lo demostrara eso ponía muy nerviosa a Lucy, y le gustaba molestarla.

Lucy: ¡Mierda, ya! ¡Tengo novio, carajo!

Ben: _Y la luz encuentro al fin… Se aclaró aquella niebla. Y la luz encuentro al fin… Ahora el cielo es azul _–Cantó imitando a Chayanne (Enredados).

Kristal: ¿Cómo es que llegas más agudo que yo?

Ben: Elemental, querida Kristal: la belleza no lo es todo, y a pesar de que eres hermosa, para llegar a esas notas hace falta talento y estilo.

Ghost: Hey Link, cuida tus palabras.

Ben: ¡Que no soy Link! (Explicación al final del capítulo) (1).

Kristal: Si no me sostienen, lo mato –Tratando de contenerse.

Ghost: Naaaa, mejor mátalo.

Scarlet: Ok, ok, aquí nadie matará a nadie. Ustedes ya pueden irse a sus casas, deben descansar.

Lagoona: ¿Pero qué pasará con ustedes?

Lucy: Debemos regresar a nuestro tiempo y escondernos.

Stefan: Pero estaremos bien, sabemos cuidarnos.

Frankie: ¿Por qué no se quedan en esta época un tiempo? Los visitaríamos todos los días.

Scarlet: No creo que sea posible….

Draculaura: Vamos, quédense –Tomando los cachetes de Ben.

Ben: ¡Vámonos, vámonos!

Frankie: Por favor, quédense.

Scarlet: … -En verdad, quería quedarse y ver a sus padres, pero era peligroso, no podían arriesgarse.

Chico y chica: ¡Por favor! –Dijeron mientras caían al abrirse la puerta. Eran chicos lobos, pero no eran tan peludos, parecían… Aahh, ok.

Stefan: ¡Coño e' la madre! ¡¿No pueden NO ser chismosos?!

Chica: Ay, fue un accidente –Volteando la cara, dejando ver un corazón del lado derecho de su cara.

Draculaura: ¡Ay, cocha pochocha! –Abrazando a los niños.

Ambos: ¡Mami!

Ben: ¡¿Es en serio?! A Diana y Drawd los abrazan y los miman, y a mí mi madre seguro ni me para.

Stefan: Es justo lo que yo haría.

Deuce: Si… Aun no comprendo.

Ben: Yo tampoco comprendo, ¿Por qué habiendo tantos peces en el mar Ghost y Kristal decidieron ser novios? Es decir, yo soy una opción, bueno, lo era hasta que Sara tuvo el valor de pedirme que saliéramos, soy tan irresistible.

Face palm

Stefan: En serio que no sé cómo podemos ser familia.

Ghost: ¿Qué estás intentando decir con que eres una opción? –Celoso.

Ben: Naaaada… -Disimulando.

Ghost: Eso espero, porque si no te iba a meter una viga por el….

Lagoona: ¿Entonces se quedan?

Todos: ….

Scarlet: ¿Saben qué? Nos quedamos y listo –Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación. No pasó ni un minuto cuando salió desesperada gritando- ¡No está Axel!

Stefan: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldito mocoso, lo voy a…! Un momento… No está… Ese mocoso molesto, no está… ¡Soy libre!

Ben: Hey, Jack y Liu siempre me molestan, pero no por eso los odio, son mis hermanos.

Sally: ¡Jack! ¡Liu!

Ben: ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Sus primeras palabras y dice "Jack" y "Liu"?! Vamos, di "Ben".

Sally: ¿Nen? ¡Nen!

Ben: Nadie me quiere TT_TT.

Ghost: Oye, cuidado con tus ojos Link xD (Explicación al final del capítulo) (2).

Ben: ¡Waaaaa, no tengo amigos!

Scarlet: ¡No está Axel! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

Stefan: Aahhh, me siento tan libre.

Axel: Hey, sólo buscaba a mamá, nada del otro mundo –Apareció el pequeño lobo pelinegro.

Stefan: Adiós felicidad ¬¬.

Scarlet: ¡¿Qué no es nada del otro mundo?! ¡Yo…Aaaghh, tonto…Qqque…! ¡Aaaaghhh!

Axel: Serena, morena, tómate una Smirnof y reláaaajate –Sacando de un bolso una botella de licor, que le quitó Scarlet.

Scarlet: ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Tienes diez años, imbécil!

Axel: Hermanita, relax, ¿No hay algo más que tengas que hacer que no sea gritarme?

Scarlet: Respira… -Se dijo a si misma- Bien, ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? ¿Algo que empieza por "Per" y termina por "dón"?

Axel: PERmíteme decirte que aunque tú seas mayor que yo, siempre seré el consentido por mi actitud, es un DON.

Ghost: Ese es mi alumno –Chocando palmas con el pequeño.

Stefan: Maldito mocoso arrogante, vete antes de que te saque la mierda.

Axel: Esa misma arrogancia es la que me hace consentido, raro, pero cierto.

Holt: ¿Qué clase de padres tienen?

Clawdeen: Mi hermana y el hijo de Slenderman, súper lógico, ¿No?

Jackeline: ¡Súper! Yo quiero conocer a Slenderman, debe ser una gran persona.

Ben: Una vez casi me mata porque odia a Jeff, y Jeff es mi abuelo, y eso fue bastante horrible.

Stefan: ¿Qué, cuando se pelearon Jeff y Slender? ¡Ja! Fue épico, pero tú ni habías nacido.

Ben: Pero mi mamá estaba embarazada de… Un momento… ¡Viví engañado toda mi vida!

Deuce: ¿Hay algo de lo que me esté perdiendo?

Scarlet: Cuando esa batalla sucedió, Shirokuro estaba embarazada de sus primeros hijos, que fueron Jack y Liu, así que Ben ni soñaba en nacer.

Ben: ¡Toda mi puta vida pensando que casi muero, y sólo fue una cruel mentira!

Scarlet: Así es la vida.

Ben: Así será tu vida y la de tu hermana, la mía al menos tiene sentido –Stefan y Scarlet tenían un tic en el ojo ¿Ese niñato estaba diciendo que sus vidas no tenían sentido?

Stefan: ¿Le puedo cagar la infancia?

Scarlet: Y la adolescencia, si es posible.

Stefan: Casi te MUERES recién nacido, porque pateé tu cuna mientras dormías y casi te caes por la ventana.

Ben: ¡Maldita! ¡¿Tienes sentimientos?!

Stefan: También, Jeff te iba a cortar los labios, pero tu papá le dijo que mejor tu escogieras al crecer. Jeff simplemente dijo que cuando cumplieras doce, el vendría por ti, no sé cómo, no sé cuándo, pero lo hará.

Ben: ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? –Escondido tras Abbey.

Abbey: ¿Qué? ¿Tengo carra de refugio?

Stefan: Bien, cambiemos de tema, eres medio humano.

Ben: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ofenderme de esa forma?!

Jackson: Hey, yo si tengo sentimientos u.u.

Jackeline: Yo no me quejo.

Ben: ¡Es imposible! ¡No puedo ser medio humano!

Scarlet: Claro que lo eres, Jeff es sólo un psicópata, no deja de ser humano.

Ben: ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces cómo entra por la ventana rejada? ¿Ah? ¡Respóndanme!

Todos: … Buen punto.

En eso, del techo cayeron un chico y una chica golpeándose. El chico se veía realmente molesto, mientras que la chica sonreía arrogante y sádicamente.

Chica: ¡Alcánzame, perra! –Le grito mientras corría al otro lado de la piscina con una increíble velocidad.

Chico: ¡Maldita marimacha! –Le respondió tratando de tomarla con sus tentáculos.

Ben, Axel, Stefan y Scarlet: A la mierda….

Chico: ¡No seas pendeja! ¡¿El hijo de Jeff the killer?! –Le regañó.

Chica: ¡¿Y tú con una loba?! ¡Es que se nota que eres del bosque! –Se burló.

Chico: ¡Soy doscientos años mayor que tú, obedéceme! –Tomando una vara de metal.

Chica: ¡Métetela en el…!

Scarlet: ¡Esperen! –La chica saltó hasta al lado de su hermano y ambos la miraron- ¿Por qué pelean? Acaban de destruir el techo, tendrán que pagarlo.

Chico y chica: ¡Lo irá a pagar su pu…!

Sally: ¡Mami!

Ben: ¡¿Pero qué carajo?! –Lanzándose al suelo.

Chica: ¿Perdón? –Con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Chico: ¡Maldita! ¡¿Tienes hijos?! –Golpeándola fuertemente en el pecho. La chica molesta le devolvió el golpe en el estómago.

Chica: ¡Tengo mil seiscientos años, obviamente no soy virgen! ¡Pero me cuido, tampoco es que soy puta!

Chico: ¡¿Y quién creería que eres virgen?! –La chica lo cacheteó.

Chica: ¡Tampoco es que tú seas muy santo!

Chico: ¡La diferencia es que yo soy hombre! –Todas las chicas fruncieron el ceño, mientras que los chicos hicieron una expresión de: "Ya lo mataron".

Chica: ¡MALDITO MACHISTA! –Se le lanzó encima cayendo ambos a la piscina.

Stefan: ¿Nunca cambian? –Ambos salieron del agua mirándose asesinamente con la respiración agitada.

Scarlet: ¿Alguna vez han pensado en tener hijos? –Preguntó algo apenada. Ambos se miraron morados- ¡No entre ustedes!

Chica: Pues no estaría mal formar una familia… ¡Otra generación de asesinos! ¡Muajajajajajaja! –Rió desquiciada.

Chico: No pienso tener descendencia, y si la llegó a tener, no pienso hacerme cargo de ellos ¿Cuidar mocosos? Nunca.

Scarlet: ¿Y si encontraras una mujer que te obligara a cuidarlos?

Chico: Las únicas mujeres lo suficientemente idiotas como para enfrentarme y capaces de darme batalla son mi madre y mi hermana.

Mujeres: ¿Ah, sí? –Él se fue transformando hasta convertirse en una sombra gigante con una sonrisa de verdad macabra, que a todos los hizo casi orinarse, bueno, casi todos.

Chico: Lo dije, no hay nadie tan idiota –Volviendo a su forma normal.

Chica: ¿Y qué quieres, que llore? –Le dijo aburrida, amaba molestar a su hermano.

Scarlet: Si hay alguien más, tal vez no la conozcas, pero si existe.

Chico: … -Recordando algo.

Flash Back

Y ahí estaba él, rondando por el bosque, esperando encontrar alguna presa que cenar. Hacía ya casi un mes que las personas empezaron a dejar de venir, así que tenía que conformarse con presas no humanas….

Chico: Sé que estás ahí… -Susurró.

…Pero no significa que sean animales….

Chico: No vas a escapar….

…Tampoco plantas….

Chico: Puedes correr, pero no esconderte -De los arbustos salió una loba de cabello lacio y ojos dorados cargados de furia, ni una pisca de miedo.

Loba: ¿Crees que me escondo de ti? Si no lo notaste, no hay comida, y no eres el único con hambre, ¿Pensabas cazarme? Buen intento.

Chico: Este es MI bosque.

Loba: Y ahora también es mío –Escribiendo con sus garras en un árbol una perfecta letra "A"- Y no tengo por qué darte más explicaciones –Caminando hacia los árboles. Él la miró hasta que se perdió en la espesura del bosque.

Chica: ¿Quiubo, perra? (Quiubo: ¿Qué hubo?) ¿Te enamoraste de alguien de tu raza? –Se burló sentada sobre la rama de un árbol.

Chico: ¡Puta de mierda! –Persiguiéndola.

Fin del flash back

Chica: ¿No será aquella loba de nombre con la inicial "A"?

Chico: Imposible, esa chica no me conoce.

Ghost: ¡No joda! –Cagado de la risa- Si conoce hasta sus….

Lucy: ¡Ay, por favor! –Sonrojada.

Chico: No me importa lo que piensen, me voy. Eres una deshonra –Le dijo a su hermana antes de partir.

Chica: ¡Tus bolas! –Le dijo antes de patearlo en dicho lugar.

Chico: Shirokuro… Estás… Muerta… -Cayendo al suelo hasta desmayarse.

Axel: ¿Qué tan fuerte le diste? –Sintiendo el dolor.

Shirokuro: No despertará hasta dentro de un rato.

Ben: Bueno, sólo lo diré… -Tomando mucho aire. Las piernas le temblaban y sudaba frío- ¡Soy tu hijo!

Shirokuro: Ya discutimos ese tema, no soy perra.

Diana: No puede ser… -Tocando el cuello del chico desmayado. Su hermano la miraba preocupado mientras tomaba la mano del chico.

Drawd: No siento su pulso.

Scarlet: ¡Él no tiene pulso, idiotas!

Drawd: ¡Perdón! No soy de tu raza.

Diana: Bueno, somos primos, entonces….

Stefan: ¿Me dejan escuchar mis propios pensamientos? No puedo escucharlos con sus idiotas y agudas vocecitas infantiles.

Scarlet: Te juro que estoy a punto de dejarte en el bosque para que te coma Slenderman, estás pasada de odiosa.

Stefan: ¿Si? ¿Me va a comer Slenderman? ¡Primero se muere antes de que me coma!

Scarlet: ¿Qué? ¿Te crees muy fuerte?

Shirokuro: ¿Y ustedes qué saben de Slenderman?

Ben: Ya te lo dije. En siete años vas a tener un par de gemelos a los que llamarás Jack y Liu. Tres años después a mí, soy Ben. Cuatro años luego a Masky y Hoody y calculando, en unos veintiún años tendrás a Sally –Cargando a la pequeña.

Shirokuro: Y si esto es cierto, ¿Cómo lo saben? –Una aburrida explicación después- … Seee, como quieran. Cuando Scar despierte, díganle que me fui a Queniquea.

Scarlet: No, vas a esperar a que tu hermano despierte y lo vas a ayudar a enamorar a la loba porque el algún día te lo agradecerá distrayendo a tu padre de verte con Jhon the killer y salvándote la vida.

Shirokuro: ¿Jhon? –Preguntó asombrada.

Ben: Si, mi padre, tu esposo.

Shirokuro: Mis hijos tendrán actitud, y sin duda no serán unos llorones.

Todos: ¡Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! –Al más puro estilo de "Un Show Más".

Ben: ¡Soy tu hijo, quiéreme! TT_TT –Guindándose del brazo de la chica.

Ghost y Axel: ¡Los ojos! xD

Ben: ¡Malditos sean!

Shirokuro: No, más actitud.

Ben: ¡¿Qué carajo tengo que hacer para que alguien me quiera?! ¡Ninguna puta persona en mi puta existencia me quiere! Excepto Sara, ella me comprende.

Shirokuro: No, más.

Ben: ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

Ghost: ¿Qué culpa tiene la pared? –Ben se le acercó lentamente con las manos tras la espalda- ¿Qué? –Un poco nervioso. La cara de Ben se le estaba haciendo familiar.

Ben: ¡Soy Ben the killer! –Sacando un cuchillo tras su espalda e intentando cortar el rostro de Ghost, a quien traspasó.

Ghost: ¡¿Y ahora qué mierda te pica?! –Huyéndole. A pesar de que no le podía hacer daño, esa cara era de miedo.

Ben: ¡El culo!

Ghost: ¡Pues ráscate!

Shirokuro: Seee, como así.

Scar: … -Empezando a despertar- ¡MUERE! –Lazándose sobre Shirokuro.

Shirokuro: ¡Vas a tener hijos con esa loba! –Le gritó en defensa. El paró en seco con cara de "Are you fucking kidding me?".

Scar: ¿Si? –Se burló- ¿Cuántos?

Scarlet: Cuatro.

Scar: ¡Ja! Nunca.

Ben: ¡Veeeeee, tu papá no te quiere! –Scarlet molesta le tomó los brazos, mientras que Stefan le daba una patada en la entrepierna- Carajo… -Cayendo nuevamente.

Scar: ¿Papá? No tengo hijos.

Shirokuro: Que tu sepas….

Scar: ¡¿Qué intentas decir?!

Shirokuro: ¡Que eres un prostituto!

Scar: ¡¿Esa palabra existe?!

Shirokuro: ¡Entérate que sí!

Axel: Si existe –Mirando su teléfono.

Scar: ¡Cállate!

Axel: Si, pa… Sí, usted. –Asustado.

Shirokuro: ¡Ja!

Scar: Pues nunca me ganas, ya era hora.

Shirokuro: ¡¿Cómo que nunca te gano?! ¡Claro que te gano!

Scar: Anda, sueña, eso te hace bien –Shirokuro le dio una patada que lo lanzó a la piscina- ¡Hija de…!

Shirokuro: ¡Slenderman! xD –Se burló.

Ben: ¡¿De qué carajo tienes echa la pierna?! –Le gritó a Stefan.

Stefan: ¡De diamante! –Le devolvió molesta.

Ben: ¿Ahora sí, mami? –Se acercó a su madre y se guindó de su brazo.

Ghost: ¡Gay! –Se burló.

Kristal: No tienes que ser tan cruel –Revisando su teléfono- ¡¿Quién es la perra que te escribe en Facebook?!

Ghost: Oye, todos tienen derecho a que yo les guste.

Kristal: ¡NO!

Ghost: A ver, a ver… -Revisando el teléfono- ¡Es Lucy! ¡¿Al menos leíste el nombre?!

Lucy: ¡¿Me acabas de decir perra?!

Kristal: Etto… Creo que sólo vi la foto, entonces….

Shirokuro: Ok, ¿Y eso que tuvo que ver?

Ben: Mami, quiéreme TT_TT.

Scar: ¡¿En serio?! –Saliendo de la piscina.

Shirokuro: ¡No es mi hijo! ¡Es un Link con caquita en los ojos! (xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD).

Ben: ¡QUIÉREME!

Scarlet: Ben, no seas tan… Ay, a quién engaño, ¡Papá, quiéreme! –En el borde de la piscina.

Scar: No tengo mocosos.

Stefan: ¡¿A quién le está diciendo mocosa?!

Scar: ¡A todos!

Stefan: ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Pues…! –Scarlet le tapó la boca.

Shirokuro y Scar: Maldita sea, tengo hambre.

Scarlet y Ben: Concuerdo ^O^ -Dijeron. Sólo trataban de imitar en todo lo posible a sus progenitores, tal vez funcionara, en algo tenía que funcionar.

Scarlet: De inmediato traeremos comida.

Ben: Si pero, ¿Dónde encontraremos comida?

Stefan: La verdadera pregunta es: ¿Dónde encontrarán algún normi o un animal de comida? Porque eso comen.

Jackson: Ay mamá, ¡Jackeline! –Gritó escondido tras Frankie.

Heather: ¿Jackeline? ¿Qué Jackeline?

Axel: Puta madre, ¡No me miren así! –Les gritó nervioso, notando que Scar y Shirokuro lo veían de manera que lo incomodaba mucho. Él era pequeño, con carne, sin grasas y rico en proteínas, una presa fácil- ¡Cómanse a Ben!

Ben: ¡Pero yo tengo grasita en los ojos! No querrán engordar. A demás… -Dijo bastante pensativo. Bruscamente, volteó a mirar a Axel con una gran sonrisa sádica- Tú eres el consentido, tú sabrá qué hacer.

Axel: ¿El consentido? Naaa, me confundes, ese es David, ¡DAVID! -Nervioso.

David: Ñeeee –Apareció el pequeño. Era castaño de ojos negros y se veía bastante cansado.

Axel: A él si se lo pueden comer.

David: ¿Pero qué…? ¡Papá!

Shirokuro: ¡Puto!

Scar: ¡Perra!

Shirokuro: ¡Puto!

Scar: ¡Perra!

Shirokuro: ¡Puto!

Scar: ¡Perra!

Shirokuro: ¡Puto!

Scar: ¡Perra!

Chica: ¡TÚ! –Entró desesperada señalando al pequeño Axel.

Clawdeen: ¿Awleen? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Nerviosa, ese mal genio de su hermana no les ayudaría mucho que digamos.

Continuará….

* * *

Bueno amigos, espero les guste el capítulo, es uno de mis preferidos :D.

Les debo unas explicaciones del cap. anterior y de este, aquí están:

1-Una vez hablando con mis amigas de Monster High, inventamos que Abbey y Frankie eran hermanas maternas, para tener una excusa de que vivieran juntas, pero viven con el padre de Frankie, ya que su madre las trata mal y el padre de Abbey está en el Himalaya.

2-Jeff the killer es un Creepypasta, él se cortó las mejillas para hacerse una sonrisa y se quemó los parpados, búsquenlo para mejor información, pero asusta, y mucho.

3-Ben es otro Creepypasta, él era un chico que jugaba "the Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask", y al parecer murió ahogado y su espíritu quedo encerrado en el juego. Ghost se burla de él porque tiene la apariencia de Link

4-A Ben le escurre un extraño líquido de los ojos, creo que es sangre, si no me equivoco. Ghost se burla de él (Otra vez xD) porque al llorar se le correría lo que sea que le sale de los ojos.

Bien, eso es todo, espérenme xD

Sayonara!


	3. Acción, romance y diversión

Oli amigos :3 Como han estado? Aqui su estupida y sensual autora con un nuevo y confuso capitulo xD Espero que esto responda sus dudas, los quiere SoFiLeXa. Disfruten :)

* * *

Chica: ¡TÚ! –Entró desesperada señalando al pequeño Axel.

Clawdeen: ¿Awleen? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Nerviosa, ese mal genio de su hermana no les ayudaría mucho que digamos.

David: No, no me quedo –Devolviéndose por donde vino.

Diana y Drawd: ¡Espera! –Lo siguieron.

Axel: ¡Mátenme! TTOTT –Escondido detrás de Scarlet.

Awleen: Con gusto.

Stefan: ¡¿Y ahora qué hiciste?!

Awleen: ¡Ese desgraciado me robó mi celular!

Stefan: ¡Ladrón de mierda!

Axel: ¡De quién habré aprendido!

Scarlet: Maldito mocoso mal criado… -Quitándole el celular- Aquí tienes, ya puedes irte, ¿Pero no prefieres quedarte a escuchar una maravillosa y poco creíble historia?

Awleen: No.

Clawdeen: Tienes que escuchar, lo que sucede es que… -Le explicó todo el "interesante" asunto (Putas explicaciones de mierda xD).

Scar: … -No quería admitirlo, pero después de esa explicación empezó a sentir una leve atracción hacia la loba.

Kristal: ¡Oh! Un mensaje –Sacando su teléfono- A ver… -Pasó de cara alegre a cara de "Are you fucking kidding me?"- "¡Holis! :3 Atte.: Violeta" ¿Está idiota o qué?

Axel: Hey –Todos lo miraron- ¿Ahora es que te das cuenta?

Kristal: "Oye, aprovecha y saluda a mi mami :3" Hola Abbey.

Abbey: ¿Eh?

Kristal:-Marcando un número en su celular.

_Chica: ¿Hola? –_Contestó.

Kristal: ¡Ven a saludar tú, maldita floja!

Violeta: ¡Ok, ok, ya! –Saliendo del cuarto- ¡Me estaba secando el cabello! ¡Mami! –Corriendo a abrazar a Abbey.

Abbey: Eemm… ¿Hija?

Scar: Ok esto ya no tiene sentido, me voy.

Scarlet: ¡Quiéreme! –Trató de detenerlo sosteniendo sus tobillos, pero sólo logro arrastrarse unos cuantos pasos por el piso- ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Una vez me porté mal y me dejaste en medio del bosque!

Scar: Yo no haría eso, te dejaría que te ahogaras en un río.

Scarlet: ¡Créeme! ¡Mi nombre es SCARlet! ¡SCARlet!

Scar: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Por qué tienes tanta fuerza?!

Ben: Por qué será….

Scarlet: Bien… -Se levantó del suelo y limpió su ropa con expresión molesta, todos se alejaron de ella. Sabían que cuando Scarlet se molestaba, podía ser peor que toda su familia junta- Pues si no me crees, voy a tener que decirle a todos que te masturbas antes de dormir, oops… -Habló con sarcasmo de sobra.

Scar: ¡HIJA DE…! –Sonrojado a más no poder, parecía un tomate, y todos lo miraron como diciendo "No te conocía esas mañas e.e". Rápidamente, la golpeó en la nuca noqueándola, y la chica cayó al suelo.

Todos: ¡Scarlet! –La chica parecía inconsciente, pero en un rápido movimiento tumbó a Scar con su pierna, dejándolo en el suelo, mientras que ella se levantaba sin problemas.

Scarlet: Lo único que hiciste bien como padre fue entrenarme, ¿Ahora lo crees? ¡Bien, porque ya no me importa! –Molesta.

Axel: Serena, morena, es igual que en el futuro.

Scarlet: ¡NO ME DIGAS "SERENA, MORENA"!

Axel: Serena, morena ¬_¬ -Le retó.

Scarlet: ¡¿Tienes que ser igual a él en todos los aspectos?! –Golpeándolo en el estómago con su rodilla, haciéndolo escupir.

Lucy: ¡Hey, ya! No te pases.

Scarlet: Tu cállate, bola de ectoplasma.

Lucy: ¿Cómo me llamaste? –A punto de caerle encima, pero sus hermanos la tomaron de los brazos.

Scarlet: ¡Ya me escuchaste!

Stefan: No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero ¡Contrólate!

Scarlet: ¿Y quién eres para decirme que me controle?

Stefan: Ah, no empieces… -Amenazante.

Scarlet: ¿Qué no empiece? –Transformándose en una sombra gigante en forma de lobo- ¡Pero si ya empecé! –Con una sonrisa psicópata mientras los sostenía a todos con sus tentáculos.

Ben: Ay, por favor ¡Scarlet, detente!

Shirokuro: Me temo que eso no va a funcionar –Tratando de librarse de los tentáculos, sin éxito alguno- Scar se transformó a voluntad, y al igual que yo tiene años de experiencia. Esta chiquilla tiene unos veinte años como máximo, y se ha transformado en contra de su voluntad, y no se detendrá hasta dejarla inconsciente o hasta que muera ¡Aaahh! –Gritó al sentir que Scarlet apretaba su agarre.

Stefan: ¡No! ¡Tú no puedes ser más fuerte que yo!

Scarlet: ¡Mírame!

Lucy: Ah, no. Akise me espera, me voy.

Holt: ¡Hey! ¡Soy tu padre, y digo que no vas! ¡Obedece!

Violeta: Ah, veo que ya te familiarizaste con tu papel ¬¬ ¡Maldita sea, Scarlet! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me estás dañando el peinado!

Lucy: ¿Qué te parece si te digo que tengo diecinueve? Soy mayor que tú, así que yo me domino… Sin contar que no puedes detenerme.

Spectra: Espero que no me respondas así jamás, suelo ser bastante drástica.

Ghost: Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… TT-TT –Cubriéndose la cabeza al borde del llanto.

Kristal: A, pos, ¿Quién te manda a responderle?

Ben: ¡Se me van a salir los intestinos por el culo si no nos ayudan!

Shirokuro: Ya te lo dije, la única forma es dejándola inconsciente o matándola, y no creo que quieran matarla así que alguien más poderoso que ella debe combatirla. Yo lo haría, si pudiera (Obviamente, Shirokuro y Scar son más fuertes que ella, pero los agarró desprevenidos y ahora no pueden salirse).

Lucy: Pues yo sé otra manera, peeeeeeeero… -Miró a Holt- No la ejecutaré, a menos que me dejes ir con Akise.

Holt: Pues… -Sintió la mirada de todos.

Awleen: Te juro que si dices que no te voy a abrir el pecho y voy a comerme todo lo que encuentre dentro de tu cuerpo, hasta que llegue a tus riñones, que les ofreceré a eyeless Jack –Holt tragó seco y sudó frío.

Ben: Hey, ¿De dónde conoces a eyeless Jack?

Awleen: Aunque no es de tu incumbencia, te lo diré: Acababa de conocerlo y estuve hablando con él, cuando el lobo idiota me robó mi celular.

Violeta: ¿Quieren dejar de hablar de mi Jack-kun y salvarnos?

Todos: ¿Tu Jack-kun?

Violeta: ¡Sí! ¡MI Jack-kun!

Lucy: Ignorando eso, decídete papá.

Holt: Aagghh, está bien –De mala gana.

Lucy: ¡Perfecto! –Trayendo casi arrastrado a un chico castaño claro y de ojos como los de Twyla.

Chico: ¡Déjame, Lucy! ¡¿Qué quieres?!

Stefan: ¡SI NO LO NOTASTE, TU NOVIA CASI NOS SACA LOS PULMONES POR LA BOCA!

Chico: ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡Mis poderes no sirven contra ella!

Lucy: Si, pero tú eres su novio, y eres posiblemente lo que ella más quiere.

Shirokuro: Si… Eso no funcionará.

Scar: ¿No están viendo que está como loca? No reconoce a nadie.

Scarlet: Aaahh, ¿Uno más? –A punto de agarrarlo con sus tentáculos, pero se detuvo al escuchar su voz.

Chico: ¡Scarlet, soy yo!

Spectra: Naaaa, ¿En serio? –Con sarcasmo.

Chico: ¡Soy Brandon! ¡Al que golpeas cuando estás estresada! –Scarlet lo miró por un momento frunciendo el ceño, y luego los soltó a todos, escondiendo sus tentáculos. Fue encogiéndose hasta regresar a su forma y tamaño normal. Brandon quiso abrazarla, pero…- ¡Oh, gracias a…! ¡Auch! –Recibiendo una cachetada de parte de la chica- ¡¿Qué hice?!

Scarlet: No estoy de humor.

Lucy: Deberías agradecerme, alguien hubiera tenido que dejarte inconsciente si no fuera por mí.

Scarlet: ¿Creen que lo hice involuntariamente?

Todos: *Mierda*.

Lucy: Si, yo me voy a ver a Akise –A punto de irse.

Holt: Cuidado con lo que haces ¬¬.

Lucy: Tranquilo, tengo anticonceptivos –Le guiñó un ojo mientras se iba.

Holt: ¡Hija de…! ¡…Tu mamá!

Spectra: A mí no me metas.

Ben: Bueno, diré lo que Scarlet diría si no estuviera molesta: "Ya deben irse, necesitan descansar. Ahora que saben nuestro secreto, deberán realizar algunos ejercicios de pareja que les tengo preparados, recuerden que es por el futuro, y deberán presentarse todos con sus parejas sin excepción" –Imitando la voz de Scarlet- ¿Qué tal? ¿Nada mal, eh?

Kristal: Nos veremos en este mismo sitio mañana a las 10:00 am.

Stefan: Ya la escucharon, váyanse a dormir –Ignorándolos por completo.

Al día siguiente, a las 9:54 am

Draculaura: Ay, que nervios, que nervios, que nervios.

Operetta: Tú no puedes estar más nerviosa que yo –Con el rostro morado.

Clawdeen: Bien, todos préstenme atención –Todos voltearon a verla- No molesten a mi hermana, no molesten a los hijos de Slenderman, y por si acaso, no molesten al hijo de Jeff the killer.

Heath: Jeff the killer es solo un mito –En eso llegaba Awleen.

Awleen: ¿Qué carajo? La niñita dijo "Nos veremos en este mismo sitio mañana a las 10:00 am".

Howleen: Ah, pos, son las 9:55 am.

Awleen: No me retes….

Shirokuro: ¿Quiubo? –Saltando hasta ellos con elegancia, ante la atenta vista de los hombres.

Heath: Hoooola… -Antes de acercarse, fue sostenido por Abbey- ¿Qué? Yo sólo estoy siendo cortés.

Scar: Demasiado, diría yo –Siguiendo a su hermana.

Shirokuro: Deja tus estúpidos celos, perra.

Scar: ¡¿A quién le llamas perra?!

Shirokuro: ¿A quién más?

En eso, llegaba un chico castaño claro de ojos azules, bastante lindo

Chico: Hey, Shirokuro –Abrazándola con una sonrisa- Scar… -Extendiéndole la mano cortésmente. Scar lo miró frunciendo el ceño y le dio la espalda- Gusto verte ¬¬.

Scar: Jhon the killer… Estás bastante sonriente, ¿No? Sería una lástima que alguien te asesinara….

Holt: El famoso hijo de Jeff the killer… ¿Qué onda con tu rostro?

Clawdeen: No le hables así –Molesta- ¿No ves que es un chico lindo? –Todos los hombres fruncieron el ceño.

Jhon: Si, lo seré hasta que me quemen los parpados –Con sarcasmo. Odiaba que le recordaran lo lindo que era, su padre en algún momento fue lindo, y ya no lo era tanto.

Ben: ¡Papá! –Corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo.

Shirokuro: Este es el chico del que te advertí.

Stefan: Maldita sea, Ben, supéralo.

Scarlet: Bien, espero que hoy no me hagan enojar, porque en serio que les voy a sacar el relleno. El "ejercicio", si así se le puede llamar, consiste en que estarán en una habitación con sus respectivas parejas, donde construirán una buena relación de pareja y bla, bla, bla.

Holt: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni loco entro a un cuarto sólo con eso!

Spectra: "Eso" Te va a dar una patada si le vuelves a hablar así.

Kristal: A demás… -Con una soga en sus manos- No importa si no quieres entrar, igual lo harás.

Lucy: Tranquilo, tengo anticonceptivos –Todos quedaron con el rostro morado.

Spectra: ¿Qué carajo estás insinuando?

Lucy: ¿Alguien quiere? Los vendo, tengo pastillas, condones….

Stefan: Trataré de ignorar eso… -Entrando a la piscina, seguida de los demás

Adentro

Chico: Hey, Scarlet –Le dijo un chico de cabello negro con una máscara azul que en el área donde se supone que van los ojos sólo había dos hoyos con una extraña sustancia negra saliendo de ellos. En la mano derecha traía un cuchillo ensangrentado, y en la izquierda un extraño objeto un poco más pequeño que su mano- ¿Has visto a…? Oops… -Notando a los presentes.

Ghost: Marico, la cagaste.

Stefan: ¿Cómo tú bailando "Sexy and i know it"?

Awleen: Eyeless Jack, veo que no pierdes el tiempo –Con su sonrisa psicópata.

Jack: Si… Yo ya me voy… -Dándose media vuelta con la esperanza de que nadie le preguntara nada, mala suerte.

Abbey: ¡Esperra! –Él se detuvo muy nervioso- ¿Qué trraes en la mano?

Jack: Un cuchillo ensangrentado –Con ganas de salir corriendo.

Clawd: En la otra.

Jack: ¿Qué? ¿Esto? –Mirando el objeto. Las piernas le empezaron a temblar y comenzó a sudar frío- Jeje, esto es… -Riendo nerviosamente- No es nada… Ya saben… Jeje….

Todos: ¿QUÉ ES?

Jack: ¡Ok, ya! ¡Es un riñón! –Todos se quedaron con cara de WTF- ¡Aaahhh! ¡¿Verdad que no querían saber?! –Mordiendo dicho órgano dando a todos ganas de vomitar- Eshtá shablosho (Está sabroso).

Scarlet: ¿Y a quién le quitaste un riñón?

Jack: ….

Ben: Mira Scarlet –Mirando por una ventana que también ha estado allí siempre pero nadie le había prestado atención (¿?)- Ay alguien en el suelo. Creo que está inconsciente –Scarlet miró asesinamente a Jack.

Jack: ¡Pero está vivo! Además, sólo necesita un riñón, no es gran cosa.

Scarlet: ¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre?! –Acercándose amenazante. Cada paso que se acercaba, él se alejaba.

Jack: Ben –El chico lo miró- Tú eres el siguiente –Dijo antes de correr y ser perseguido por la loba.

Ben: ¡Mami! ¡Mi hermano me va a sacar un riñón! TT-TT Espera, ¿Tengo riñón?

Shirokuro: Supongo.

Jhon: ¿O sea que esa cosa es…? Ay no… ¿Por qué? –Golpeándose contra la pared.

Jack: No creíste que viniendo de una familia de asesinos donde tú eres el único normal tus hijos serían comunes, ¿O sí? –Huyéndole todavía a Scarlet- ¡Ya! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡Ya lo mordí, una persona no puede vivir con un riñón mordido!

Scarlet: ¡A ver si tú puedes vivir sin pulmones!

Lucy: Volviendo al tema… ¬¬ -Con sarcasmo.

Scarlet: Si, como sea –Mirando asesinamente a Jack- Bien, cuando dije "habitaciones", debí decir "mazmorras en las catacumbas, alejadas de todos para que tengan privacidad", y cuando dije "construirán una buena relación de pareja" debí decir "lo harán aunque no quieran, y si quieren procrear son libres de hacerlo" –Todos se sonrojaron.

Lucy: En serio, ¿No quieren anti…?

Todos: ¡NO!

Lucy: Bah, yo me voy –Se fu atravesando el techo.

Scarlet: A ver son las… -Mirando su celular- 10:40, tienen hasta las 12:40 para… ¿Convivir?

Ben: Procrear –Stefan lo sostuvo con un tentáculo y lo lanzó a la piscina- ¡Oye! ¡Mi gorrito! –Hundiéndose en busca del gorro.

Todos: Gracias.

Bajaron a las catacumbas donde prácticamente secuestraron a todos en las mazmorras. ¿Qué tal si vemos que hacen? ¿Quieren? Yo también, ¡Vamos!

Con Gill y Lagoona

Gill: Bueno, yo… -Un poco nervioso por la idea de tener hijos- Creo que no necesitamos estar aquí, no necesitamos esto… ¿O sí?

Lagoona: No, tienes razón, deja que le llame a Scarlet –Sacando su teléfono.

Gill: Y… ¿Entonces son creepy-pastas?

Lagoona: Si, bueno, te explico… –Guardando el teléfono con una sonrisa.

Claaaaro…. Con Draculaura y Clawd

Draculaura: Y entonces ella me dijo: "Yo tengo mejores mechas" y yo le dije: "Ah-ah, no te pases", entonces… ¿Clawd, me estás escuchando?

Clawd: ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, sí, continua!

Draculaura: Bueno, entonces llego su amiga y me dijo: "Este no es un lugar para chaparras" y yo le dije: "¡No soy chaparra! Sólo que no estoy cargada de ego como tú" Y entonces se enojó y… -Continuó con la "conversación".

Clawd: *Alguien máteme*

Y esto no fue menos extraño. Con Frankie y Jackson

Frankie: Si, Holt es muy estresante y me trajo muchos problemas.

Jackson: Dímelo a mí, je….

Frankie: Él no es exactamente el chico que buscaba, pues verás, yo….

Jackson: *Y aquí vamos…*.

¿Es en serio? Con Ghoulia y Slow Moe

Ghoulia: Uuuhhhh.

Slow: Uuuhh, uuuuhhh, ahhhhh.

Ghoulia: Aaahhh….

Ok, eso fue raro, aquí hay muy poca acción. Con Cleo y Deuce

Cleo: ¡Ah! ¡Deuce! ¡Ah…! ¡Ahhh!

Deuce: ¡Ah!…Cleo….

Ó.Ò Y aquí hay demasiada (Posición fetal). Con Clawdeen y Dice (Si, siempre estuvo allí, sólo que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que pasaba, lógico).

Clawdeen: … -Ligeramente ruborizada.

Dice: ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

Clawdeen: ¡Vamos a tener cuatro hijos y ni siquiera nos conocemos! –Le gritó sonrojada.

Ambos: ….

Dice: Me gustas.

Clawdeen: Ay, ¿A quién engaño? –Besándolo.

Bueno, eso fue un poquito menos raro. Con Howleen y Tall

Howleen: ¡Pero nooooo! ¡Ella se compró los zapatos! ¡Y yo los quise primero que ella! –Al ver que el chico la miraba sin expresión alguna, le dio una cachetada- ¡No me ignores!

Tall: ¡Auch! ¿Qué carajo…? –Susurró sobándose el golpe.

Howleen: ¿Qué has dicho?

Tall: Que no necesitas esos zapatos, tienes un montón.

Howleen: ¿Y qué? ¡Yo los quería! –Le da una cachetada- ¡Por burro!

Tall: Auch… ¬¬.

Esto no fue tan normal. Con Abbey y Heath

Heath: ¡Yo no le estaba coqueteando! ¡Sólo la saludé!

Abbey: ¡Si, ¿Con carra de "estoy solterro"?!

Heath: ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Hay una expresión para eso?!

Abbey: ¡Pues sí!

Bueno, en ellos si es normal. Con Operetta y Manny

Manny: 10- Eres estresante y 11- Me molestas. Por esas razones yo… -Operetta le dio una patada en la entrepierna.

Operetta: ¡Con que estresante, ¿Eh?! ¡Pendejo de mierda!

Ok…. Con Jackeline y Boogie

Jackeline: Tu Hermana tiene razón, te queda bien el azul, combina con tus ojos y tú cabello, ay, ¿Por qué eres tan lindo? ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Boogie: Pero si ya somos….

Jackeline: No, tú eres novio de Heather, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Boogie: Eemmm, bueno, sí –Jackeline le dio una cachetada- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! –Sobándose el golpe.

Jackeline: ¡¿Cómo puedes ser así?! ¡Tienes dos novias! –Él se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, tratando de eliminar las malas intenciones- ¡Te odio! –Boogie le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la besó tiernamente.

Boogie: ¿Y ahora?

Jackeline: …Mejor –Sonrojada.

Aaawww, por eso los amo. Con Awleen y Scar

Scar: No pienso tener hijos contigo.

Awleen: Ah, ¿Y tú piensas que yo sí quiero tener hijos con una sombra?

Scar: ¿A quién llamas sombra?

Awleen: ¿A quién más?

Scar: Eres realmente patética.

Awleen: Lo dice el que se casa conmigo.

Scar: No, pero yo no quería todo esto… -Bajando un poco la vista entre fastidiado y arrepentido.

Awleen: "Yo n-n-no quería todo esto" –Se burló.

Scar: Tú, imbécil, ¿De quién te estás burlando?

Awleen: ¿De quién va a ser? (Escena tomada de la canción de Porta "Trastorno bipolar").

Por supuesto, sean raros. Con Shirokuro y Jhon

Jhon: No quiero tener hijos psicópatas ni asesinos.

Shirokuro: Te estás pareciendo a tu padre –Eso fue como una flecha al corazón para Jhon.

Jhon: ¿Cómo dices? –Molesto.

Shirokuro: Tal vez tu padre quería un hijo tan loco como él, y simplemente no actuó como padre porque no lo eres. ¿Vas a dejar de cuidar a tus hijos porque son psicópatas, como hizo tu padre? –Jhon lo pensó por un momento, ella tenía razón. La miró y sonrió.

Jhon: Por eso te amo.

¡No sigan, que me sonrojo! Y por último, con Spectra y Holt

Holt: ¿Entonces siempre has estado enamorada de mí? ¡Ja! Lo sabía, tuve razón.

Spectra: Ah, ¿Dónde hay un poste de luz cuando lo necesito? Lo estuve, no siempre lo he estado

Holt: Si, sigue mintiéndote.

Spectra: Eres un idiota.

Holt: Pero me amas –Se burló.

Spectra: Tsk, egocéntrico, ¿Quién podría amarte? –Acercándose amenazante.

Holt: Tú –Copiándola.

Spectra: ¡Cállate! –Escondiendo su leve sonrojo con éxito, acercándose más.

Holt: Cállame… -Spectra lo tomó de la camisa y lo besó abruptamente. Holt se sorprendió pero luego se dejó llevar. Al principio fue lento y tierno, pero luego se empezó a tornar apasionado.

Después de varios segundos, se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se separaron sonrojados.

Holt: ¡¿Por qué me besaste?! –Gritó.

Spectra: ¡Tú no te quejaste de nada! –Le devolvió.

Holt: ¡Parece que te gustó, ¿No?!

Spectra: ¡Créeme que prefiero al poste!

Holt: ¡Admite que te gustó!

Spectra: ¡Que no!

Ambos: ….

Holt: ¿Lo quieres intentar de nuevo? –Spectra le dio una cachetada- ¡Auch!

Spectra: Pervertido.

Holt: Admítelo –Spectra no pudo más, dejó el orgullo de lado y volvió a unir sus labios con los del chico.

Aaaah, ¿Ven que si funciona? A las 12:40

Scarlet: Bueno, hora de sacarlos. Ben, Jack, Stefan, vengan a ayudarme –Los tres la siguieron hasta las catacumbas, dejando solos a Kristal y Ghost.

Ghost: Y… ¿Quieres que nos besemos? Ya sabes, para romper la tensión.

Kristal: Eres un cerdo –A punto de irse, cuando Ghost la tomó del brazo. Ella lo haló para que él cayera, y en efecto, el cayó, pero al tenerla firmemente agarrada del brazo ella cayó sobre él. En un rápido movimiento, Ghost invirtió la posición dejándola bajo él.

Ghost: Pero me amas (A que les suena conocido e.e) –Le dijo dándole un tierno beso.

Kristal: E-etto, yo… -Sonrojada a más no poder. En eso llegaban todos, y la chica se levantó rápidamente ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Holt: ¿Pero qué?

Spectra: ¿Te recuerda a alguien? –Con sarcasmo.

Kristal: N-no es lo que parece… Yo….

Ghost: Es justo lo que parece, Kristal y yo nos amamos –Rodeándola con sus brazos. Kristal se soltó y lo pateó en la entrepierna- Yo sólo bromeaba TT-TT –En el suelo.

Kristal: No me gustan tus bromas.

Scarlet: Ok… -Sacudió su cabeza- Bueno, ¿Sintieron que esto sirvió de algo?

Todos: … *Seeee*.

Scarlet: Bueno, por sus caras sé que es otra misión cumplida. Debo aclararles que esto es porque ya saben nuestra identidad, y debía asegurarme de que nuestra presencia no alterara el futuro… Al menos no tanto.

Jack: Bueno, ya pueden irse, adiós –Corriéndolos.

Draculaura: Espera, no puedo irme sin ver tu rostro.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Draculaura: Oh, vamos. No me digan que no les da curiosidad cómo es su rostro.

Ben: Es cierto, nunca he visto tu rostro.

Jack: Ya la cagaste.

Draculaura: ¡Por favor! –Haciendo puchero.

Scarlet: Si, muéstranos, eyeless Jack –Con una sonrisa malvada.

Stefan: El que nada debe, nada teme.

Jack: Maldita sea, ¡¿Qué tienen con mi maldito rostro?! Es un maldito rostro malditamente común.

Scar: Demuéstralo.

Jack: No tengo por qué hacerlo –Shirokuro se le acercó.

Shirokuro: Te lo ordeno, y no puedes decirme que no porque yo soy tu madre.

Jack: P-pe-pero… ¡Agh, bien! –Quitándose la máscara, mostrando un rostro común y corriente, sólo que con una pequeña cortada a la izquierda de su boca, casi abriéndole una sonrisa, eso sí, bien sexy (xD).

Kristal: Ñeeee, eres más lindo de lo que te recordaba.

Ghost: Ejem ¬¬.

Jack: Ya, ¿Contentos? ¡Soy hermoso! –Poniéndose de nuevo su máscara.

Frankie: ¿Por qué usas esa máscara?

Jack: Si mis víctimas intentan agredirme, esto protege mi cara, también protege mi identidad y da miedo.

Scarlet: ¿Qué tal si leemos creepy-pastas?

Ben: ¡El mío primero!

Jack: Naaa, el tuyo es una mierda que no asusta, ¿Jadusable? ¿The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask?

Ben: ¡Déjame soñar! ¡Cuando te dañe la computadora no digas nada!

Stefan: ¿Y desde cuando puedes hacer eso?

Ben: ¿Alguien sabe reparar una computadora? –Ghoulia alzó la mano- Entonces alguien deme una laptop –Sacando un Nintendo 64. Scarlet sacó una pequeña cápsula que lanzó al suelo convirtiéndola en una laptop.

Todos: ¿Pero qué mier…?

Jack: Futuro, tecnología, daaa.

Ben: Bien, escuchen con atención: Alguien tiene que ahogarme, luego jueguen en el N64 The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask y yo les indicaré que harán.

Clawdeen: ¿Pero cómo…?

Ben: Ah canijo, sigan las instrucciones.

Kristal: Ben, no te ahoga….

Scar: Yo me encargo –Hundiéndolo en la piscina. Después de pocos minutos Ben dejó de moverse y su cuerpo subió a la superficie.

Todos: Ben… -Susurraron.

Ghost: Conozco este juego de memoria –Poniendo dicho juego tratando de romper la tensión. Luego de un rato de juego, el juego comenzó a hablarles y la estatua de Link los perseguía, y entre varias cosas que dijo, les explicó que debían conectar el Nintendo en la computadora. Al conectarlo le llegó un mensaje.

_Bot: Hola._

Jack: ¿Eh?

Ghoulia: Uuuhh, uuuhhh uuhhhh (Es sólo un bot, son mensajes pregrabados).

_Bot: Hola._

_Ghost: Hola _–Le respondió.

_Bot: ¿Cómo estás?_

_Ghost: ¿Quién eres y cómo puedes controlar mi computadora?_

_Bot: ¿Quién soy?_

_Ghost: Es cierto, no eres más que un bot._

_Bot: ¿Estás seguro de eso?_

_Ghost: Deja de estar jodiendo mi computadora._

_Bot: Yo soy tu computadora_

Scarlet: Ah, de hecho es mi computadora.

_Ghost: Que bonita historia, voy a llamar a dps, escogiste mal tu víctima._

_Bot: ¿Tengo que esperar hasta que juegues ese juego otra vez?_

_Ghost: ¿Qué?_

_Bot: Ese juego._

_Ghost: ¿Majora's Mask?_

_Bot: Si._

_Ghost: ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_Bot: ¿Por qué?_

_Ghost: ¿Por que qué?_

_Bot: Yo lo hice._

Continuará….

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden preguntar TOOOODO lo que quieran, no se queden con la duda, tal vez entendieron algo que yo no quise decir, o yo no exprese bien mi punto de vista, asi que respondan cosas bellas, me despido

Sayonara!


	4. Porque asesinar ¡Es lo mío!

Holaaa! Aquí su estúpida y sensual autora con el nuevoo capítulo, difrútenlo ;D

* * *

_Ghost: ¿Por que qué?_

_Bot: Yo lo hice._

_Ghost: ¿Hiciste qué?_

_Bot: Jugué contigo._

_Ghost: ¿Qué carajo?_

_Bot: ¿Te asusté?_

_Ghost: ¿Quién carajo eres?_

_Bot: Ben…._

_Ghost: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo entraste a mi computadora?_

Scarlet: ¡Mía!

_Bot: Tú me conectaste_

Todos: Mierda….

Ghost: ¿Pero…? ¿…Cómo…?

Jack: Nada mal hermano, nada mal.

_Bot: Gracias _–Asustando a todos- _Apaga la computadora._

Kristal: P-pero….

_Bot: ¡Qué la apaguen, mierda!_

Al apagarla, un gran resplandor salió de la pantalla, seguidamente, apareció Ben a medio cuerpo saliendo de la computadora.

Ben: Si… Esta es la parte incómoda en la que debo romper la laptop –Golpeando el teclado para que posteriormente esta explotara dejando a Ben libre- Pos, soy yo, pues, soy yo.

Scarlet: Mi… Mi… ¡Mi laptop! TT-TT –Arrodillada frente al aparato.

Lagoona: ¿Y qué pasa si mueres de otra forma que no sea ahogado?

Ben: Probablemente no pueda revivir, así que prefiero no intentarlo.

Luego de reparar la laptop, y de un buen rato de creepy-pastas

Scarlet: ¡Woods!

Todos: ¿Qué?

Scarlet: Jhon, tu apellido es Woods.

Jhon: ¡Puedo morir en paz! ¡Puedo morir en paz! –Lanzándose a la piscina.

Todos: ¡Jhon!

Jhon: ¿Qué? –Saliendo a la superficie- No me estoy suicidando, mierda, es un decir.

Ben: No me gusta mi apellido, me gusta más el "the killer".

Jhon: ¬¬ Lástima.

En eso, se oyó un gran golpe y todos voltearon hacia dónde provenía el sonido, la entrada a la piscina. La puerta se abrió cuando una chica fue lanzada contra ella pasando al otro lado. Todos la miraron, estaba boca abajo, una chica de buen cuerpo con múltiples heridas y un poco de sangre en su cabellera negra.

Jhon: N-no puede ser, es….

Chico: ¡Jane! –Habló con su gran sonrisa.

Jhon: Mierda.

Heath: ¡Me retracto! ¡Si existe, si existe! –Escondido tras Abbey.

Todos: Jeff the killer….

Jeff: Así es, parece que soy famoso, ¡Aaajajajajajajajaja! Shirokuro, Scar, tanto tiempo.

Scar: Maldito puto de mier….

Shirokuro: ¡Hola, suegrito! –Con una gran sonrisa.

Jhon: ¡Shirokuro, ¿Estás loca?!

Jeff: Aaahh, querido hijo, ¿Por qué no sales del agua para que te haga hermoso? ¡Como yo!

Jhon: ¡Primero muerto!

Jeff: Si eso quieres… -Fue interrumpido por el golpe en el rostro de Jane.

Jane: ¡Hijo de…!

Jeff: ¡Tranquila, plana! –Se burló. Luego de varios minutos de batalla, él acorraló a Jane en el suelo, a punto de matarla.

Frankie: ¡Espera! ¿Por qué la odias tanto?

Jeff: 1- No dejó que la hiciera hermosa, 2- Nunca me agradeció por los regalos que le envié al hospital y 3- ¡Mírala, está replana! –Tocándole un seno. Jane lo pateó en sus "partes"- Pero patea muy fuerte –Cayendo.

Jane: ¡Ahora sí que te mato, Jeffrey! –Intentando clavar su cuchillo en su estómago, de no ser porque Jhon le lanzó un cuchillo a la mano, que no la cortó de gravedad, sólo le hizo un raspón, pero fue suficiente para hacer que ella soltara el cuchillo.

Jhon: Vayan a matarse a otro lado.

Jane: ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

Jhon: ¿A qué? –Se le acercó levantando su cuchillo- ¡Maldita sea ya me arruinaron la vida! ¡¿Qué más pueden hacer?!

Todos: *¿Por qué habla de esa forma? ¿Refiriéndose a ambos como uno solo? ¿Será que…?*.

Jeff: Parece que al fin decides….

Jhon: ¡NO! ¡NO SERÉ UN ASESINO! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

Jeff: ¡Jane, tu hijo me está gritando! ¡Has que se detenga! –Se burló.

Todos: *¡¿Jeff y Jane…?!*.

Jeff: No me asustas, pequeño.

Jhon: Ni tú a mí.

Jane: ¡Niñito, te voy a…!

Jhon: ¡Váyanse a la mierda! ¡Váyanse con Nina, con el Rake, con Alice, con Herobrine y con todos los malditos creepy-pastas!

Jack: *Eso dolió*.

Ben: *¡Oye!*.

Jhon: ¡¿Qué están esperando?!

Jane: Te mataré, justo después de a tu padre.

Jeff: ¡Pero no podrás! –Se burló mientras corría hacia la salida.

Jane: ¡Maldito mal nacido! –Lo siguió.

Ben: Por un momento creí que tendría una de esas "hermosas" sonrisas.

Jack: Ah, me alegra saber que no sólo yo lo pensé.

Shirokuro: ¿Cómo que si estoy loca?

Jhon: ¡Le dijiste "suegrito"!

Shirokuro: ¿Y qué? Ni siquiera se enojó conmigo.

Jhon: Ah, ¡¿Te gustaría que le dijera a Slenderman "suegrito"?!

Shirokuro: Si.

Scar: Te asesina –Rio un poco- No estaría nada mal….

Scarlet: Espera, ¿Jane es tu madre?

Jhon: ¡¿Qué?! –Como diciendo: "Are you re fucking kidding me?".

Scarlet: Digo, pudo haberla violado, son suposiciones.

Jhon: No sé qué tan miserable sería mi vida.

Kristal: ¿Entonces por qué Jeff le dijo…?

Jhon: Está loco, simplemente loco, con esa sonrisa asquerosa de asesino serial.

Ben: Que tu muy pronto tendrás… -Susurró.

Jhon: ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Ben: Que muy pronto tendrás hijos, nada del otro mundo, sólo el ciclo de la vida, ¿O de la muerte? Ay no, ya me confundí.

Stefan: Maldita sea Ben, deja de decir incoherencias, deja de drogarte.

Ben: ¡El chocolate es mi única droga! –Comiendo una barra de chocolate (Como diríamos en Venezuela) a los coñazos.

Jack: Pfff, el chocolate es ensalada.

Niña: ¡Jack, Ben! –Gritó alegre una pequeña de ocho años de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y un vestido rosa, algo roto. En sus manos traía un oso de peluche.

Jack: ¿Pero quién carajo eres tú?

Niña: Jacky-kun, no juegues conmigo.

Ben: ¿Shoshollate? (¿Chocolate?) –Ofreciéndole una barra.

Niña: Gracias querido, amado e inteligente hermano preferido mío.

Ben: Ok, no te conozco pero creo que me vas a pedir algo.

Scarlet: ¿Quién eres, cariño? –Agachándose a la altura de la niña y tomándola tiernamente de los hombros.

Niña: Soy yo, Sally.

Todos: ¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA?!

Draculaura: Hasta donde yo sé, Sally es una niña de un año apenas, ¿Esta es otra Sally, o me perdí de algo?

Sally: Ben… -Inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha con los ojos bien abiertos una sonrisa algo perturbadora- …Juega Conmigo….

Ben: Mierda, depende, depende, si te refieres a lo que dice tu creepy-pasta NO, ¿Mejor no quieres un amistoso juego de piedra, papel o tijeras?

Ghost: Pero Sally….

Kristal: ¿…Cómo…?

Sally: Bueno, si recuerdo que hace media hora era una bebé, pero creo que debo tener la edad que indique mi creepy-pasta.

Ben: Entonces yo tendría como quince años.

Jack: Y yo como… No sé, ¿25?

Jhon: Yo ni siquiera existiría… No está mal.

Sally: Vamos Ben, juega conmigo –Persiguiéndolo.

Ben: ¡No, mierda! Me va a violar una niña cuatro años menor que yo TT-TT –Corriendo.

Sally: ¿Qué es "violar"?

Ben: ¡Los jueguitos raros tuyos!

Sally: ¿Cuál de todos?

Shirokuro: Eso no se escuchó nada bien.

Jack: No, pos, no importa, déjala así.

Scarlet: ¡¿Cómo que no importa, pedazo de…?!

Sally: No importa, me gusta así, puedo perseguir a Ben.

Ben: No, claro, ¿No puede ser a Jack? ¡Noooooo! ¡Sólo yo tengo que sufrir!

Jack: ¡Exacto!

Sally: ¡Ben, juega conmigo!

Ben: ¡No!

Sally: … -Con cara de perrito abandonado- Por fi.

Ben: … Ah, sólo diez minutos.

Sally: ¡Sí! Vayamos a molestar al abuelo Jeff.

Ben: Si, para que me mate.

Sally: ¡Exacto!

Clawdeen: ¿Es algo de familia, no?

Shirokuro: Supongo, pero yo no digo eso.

Scar: ¿No?

Shirokuro: No.

Scar: ¿No?

Shirokuro: No.

Scar: ¿No?

Shirokuro: No.

Scar: ¿No?

Shirokuro: No.

Scar: ¿No?

Shirokuro: No.

Scar: … ¿No?

Shirokuro: ¡QUÉ NO, MIERDA!

Scar: Serena, morena, te estoy jodiendo.

Scarlet: Si, eso también es de familia.

Shirokuro: ¿Eres daltónico o algo por el estilo? Yo no soy morena ni porque me pintes con marrón.

Sally: Ben, juguemos con mis muñecas.

Ben: ¡¿Quéeeeeee?! -Con el rostro azul.

Sally: Si Ben, mira –Sacando dos muñecas de quién sabe dónde, mientras dejaba su oso a un lado- Esta se llama Rebeca, tú la vas a manejar –Dándole una muñeca con un vestido rojo, quedándose ella con la del vestido rosado- Ella se llama Samanta, y yo la voy a manejar –Al ver la cara de disgusto de su hermano, se dispuso a usar su arma secreta: la cara de cachorro abandonado- Por fi….

Ben: Ñeeee ¬/¬ –Sonrojado. Vio como Jack sacaba un teléfono, estaba JO-DI-DO- Empieza.

Sally: ¡Bien! "Hola amiga" –Moviendo la muñeca hacia él.

Ben: *"Amiga"… ¡¿No puede tener una especie de Ken, un Max Steel o algo así?!* "Hola…".

Sally: "¿Por qué no vamos a comer en…?" En… "¿…En Arturo's?".

Ben: *¿Tengo opción?* "Claro…".

Sally: "Pero tú pagas" –Moviendo su muñeca como si esta caminara.

Ben: ¡Pero si tú me invitaste!

Sally: ¡Ben!

Ben: Ah… "Ok…"

Sally: Ya llegaron. "Quiero una cajita feliz y un refresco de naranja".

Ben: Pero si estamos en… Ah, no importa. "Yo quiero un frosty grande de chocolate, con trocitos de chocolate y sirope de chocolate".

Sally: Pero Ben, no puedes almorzar un helado, además no estamos en Wendy's, estamos en Arturo's.

Ben: "Rebeca" No tiene hambre, y tú pediste una cajita feliz.

Sally: Bueno… -Suspiró- "Amiga, ¿Vamos al cine?".

Ben: "¡Claro! Pero tú pagas" –Le habló con una gran y falsa sonrisa sarcástica.

Stefan: ¿Vamos a seguir viendo como juegan estos idiotas?

Jack: Es más divertido que ver toda tu vida por delante cuando ves a tu abuelo asesino, ¿O no?

Sally: "No, tú pagas" –Haciendo "caminar" a la muñeca- Pero de pronto, se encontraron con la hermana del ex novio de Samanta.

Jhon: ¿De dónde aprendes esas cosas? –Todos voltearon a mirar a Jack.

Jack: ¿Qué les puedo decir? Soy hermoso –Dijo antes de esquivar una bola de hielo que le lanzó Abbey- ¡Oye!

Abbey: Hey, sé que sales con mi hija –Súper seria.

Heath: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Soltó una gran carcajada antes de pasar a una cara súper, mega, híper, húper, ultra, extra, turbo, re contra seria- Con que si….

Deuce: Mira quién habla….

Ghost: El caso es que Violeta lo controla, no pasara nada.

Jack: ¿Y a ti Kristal no?

Ghost: No.

Kristal: Si.

Ghost: Si u.u ¡Pero a Jack también!

Jack: Demuéstralo.

Ghost: Ve y dile que no le vas a comprar un helado y vemos.

Jack: Bueno, sí me controla –Ocultando su sonrojo tras su máscara.

Sally: Bueno, entonces llegó la chica llamada… Ariana, y empezó a discutir con Samanta.

Ben: … *Y me cago en tus muñecas, y en tu vestidito rosa, en tus zapatos, en tu oso… El oso…*.

Sally: "¡Dejaste a mi hermano!", "¡No, él me dejó a mí!"… Ben, ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Ben: ¡Y entonces llegó Kuma y pum, blam, adrbhjbvranhje! –Moviendo el oso que empujaba a las muñecas como si fuera Godzilla.

Sally: ¡No, Ben! ¡Así no se juega! –Haciendo pucheros con el ceño fruncido.

Ben: Pero Ariana invocó a Kuma, el oso, y entonces….

Sally: ¡No Ben! No voy a jugar más contigo –Levantándose del suelo para darle la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo un divertido y tierno gesto de disgusto

Ben: Aaahhh, que lástima –Celebrando a espaldas de la pequeña.

Jack: Gracias Ben, casi se me acaba la batería, ahora puedo subirlo a facebook.

Ben: ¡Jue' pu…! –Quitándole el celular y corriendo como niña.

Jack: ¡Maldito!

Ghost: ¡Ja, aweona'o!

Jack: ¡Tú cállate, pedazo de ectoplasma!

Ghost: ¡Vas a ver! –Y así iniciaron una persecución alrededor de la piscina, en la que ocasionalmente se lanzaban bolas de fuego, cuchillos y piedras.

Holt: ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienen?

Kristal: Ben doce, Jack quince y Ghost dieciséis.

Scar: ¿El fantasmita es mayor?

Ghost: ¡Qué sea dos cm. más bajo que Jack no significa que sea menor!

Jack: ¡Enano! –Se burló. Le lanzó un cuchillo a Ben, que ágilmente él esquivó, pero cuando lo fue a tomar de la pared, grande fue su sorpresa. Al voltear, se encontró con un chico de cabello largo y descuidado castaño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y múltiples cortadas en todo el cuerpo, que había tomado el cuchillo.

Chico: ¡Hermanos! ¿Por qué no me dijeron que estaban jugando? –Con una sonrisa sádica inclinando su cabeza.

Jhon: ¡No me jodan! –Cayendo al suelo de rodillas cubriéndose la cara de pura frustración.

Ghost: Ya llegó el psicópata.

Sally: ¡Liu-kun! –Corrió hasta su hermano, que la cargó en sus brazos.

Jhon: ¿Liu? –Descubriéndose la cara impresionado- En serio, ¿Liu?

Liu: Si, como mi tío abuelo Liu, que posiblemente asesinaron pero nadie tiene pruebas que lo comprueben, ¿Bonito, no?

Jack: Liu, ¿Qué carajo haces aquí?

Liu: Me debes dinero.

Jack: No, tú me debes dinero.

Liu: ¡Exacto! Dame dinero para pagártelo, ¿Si?

Face palm

Ben: Ten, vende su celular –Entregándole el aparato.

Jack: ¡No te pases! –Liu miró el teléfono por un momento y luego se lo entregó a Jack, que lo recibió bastante extrañado- ¿Uh? Eeemm, gracias….

Liu: Es lo correcto… A demás, ya no te debo dinero.

Jack: ¡Puto hijo de…!

Sally: ¡Jack, cuida tus palabras!

Ben: *Hijo de Jack, je, je, je* -Riéndose por dentro como un retrasado mental y por fuera con cara de que se murió con los ojos abiertos.

Liu: Bueno, tengo ganas de matar, ¿Alguien se quiere suicidar? –Jhon se quedó con gesto dudoso.

Shirokuro: Ni se te ocurra.

Liu: Ni que lo fuera a matar, por favor, yo si aprecio mi vida.

Ben: Si, pero no la de tus víctimas.

Liu: ¡Exacto!

Stefan: Maldita palabra.

Jhon: ¿Hay alguien en mi familia que no sea asesino? –Ni siquiera Sally levantó la mano.

Sally: ¿Los videojuegos y caricaturas sangrientas cuentan?

Ben: Yo no soy asesino.

Jhon: Si, ¿Pero qué persona normal sale de un Nintendo 64?

Ben: ¡Salgo de una computadora, no de un Nintendo!

Jack, Liu y Ghost: Como digas, Link xD –Se burlaron chocando palmas.

Ben: ¡Que no me llamen Link!

Jack, Liu y Ghost: ¡Está bien, Zelda! –Soltaron una gran carcajada y esta vez chocaron puños.

Ben: Mami TT-TT –Abrazando a Shirokuro.

Chico: Scarlet, necesito ayuda –Entró un chico fantasma, muy guapo a decir verdad, con el cabello blanco y sus hermosos ojos rojos. Parecía nervioso y preocupado- Toralei me vio, y creo que le gusto.

Kristal: ¿Y? De todos modos no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo.

Chico: ¡Ese no es el problema! Sólo imagina lo celosa que está Lucy, y lo asquerosa que es esa gata, que más que gata es perra y zorra.

Scarlet: ¿Y qué hacías paseándote por ahí con Lucy?

Chico: No voy a estar encerrado con ese montón de idiotas, ¿Sabes lo hijo de puta que es tu hermano cuando no hay adultos?

Stefan: No tienes ni idea Akise, no tienes ni siquiera un octavo de idea del demonio que es Axel.

Shirokuro: Era lógico, con Scar de padre.

Scar: Shirokuro, métete un bate en el….

Shirokuro: Mejor te meto un tentáculo.

Akise: ¿Se dan cuenta de que están frente a Sally?

Sally: Ya me acostumbré.

Akise: Bueno, alguien tiene que tranquilizar a Lucy antes de que mate a alguien.

Frankie: Ella no sería capaz de….

Akise: ¡¿Qué no?! ¡Ja! Espera que nazca.

Heather: ¡Claro! Esperemos tres años a que "ya tu sae'" –Mirando a Spectra y a Holt.

Holt: ¡Cállate! –Sonrojado y un poco sorprendido de que a Spectra le resbalara el comentario de su hermana- Seguro esas cochinadas te las metió en la cabeza tu noviecito de pacotilla.

Boogie: Ay, por Dios –Frotándose las cienes con los dedos.

Heather: No lo metas en esto -Le retó.

Holt: ¡A mí no me hables así!

Scarlet: ¿Te das cuenta de que tu hija es más celosa de lo que tú lo eres con Heather?

Spectra: Bueno, eso ya es mucho –Habló sarcástica.

Holt: Ah, entonces tú eres el que….

Akise: Luego hablamos de eso, suegro.

Holt: ¡¿P-perdón?! –Molesto.

Akise: Oye, tendremos esta misma conversación en dieciocho años, así que por favor no la empecemos ahora.

Ghost: Es tu novia, contrólala.

Akise: Ni siquiera sé dónde está.

Holt: Que buen novio –Habló sarcástico.

Akise: ¡Alguien mátelo!

Liu y Scar: Me ofrezco.

Boogie: *Yo también ¬¬*.

Spectra: Algún día me encargaré de hacerlo.

Scarlet: Escucha Akise, nadie quiere encontrar a Lucy, así que encuentra a tu novia solo.

Akise: ¡¿Pero por qué?! No seas tan mala.

Ghost: ¿Te das cuenta de que nos va a quemar?

Akise: Por eso necesito ayuda.

Ben: ¿Saben? Siento que estamos olvidando algo.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Ben: ¡Comida! ¡Tengo hambre! –En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de que hace un buen rato que tenían hambre y no lo habían notado.

Liu: Bueno, yo me voy a matar a alguien, ¿Vienen?

Jack: Yo voy.

Sally: Yo también hermanito querido.

Liu: Aaaww, tierna y asesina a la vez, eres la hermanita perfecta.

Sally: Y tú eres el hermanito perfecto –Abrazándolo.

Clawdeen: Algún día, esa niña va a dejarlo por su novio y él lo va a matar –Susurró.

Todos: Así será.

Scarlet: Jack, Liu, matan a alguien y yo los mato a ustedes.

Liu: ¿Y crees que puedes? –Scarlet lo miró con una ceja alzada como diciendo: "¿En serio lo quieres comprobar?", a lo que él se puso un poco nervioso- Si, bueno, yo me voy –Se fue cargando a Sally.

Holt: ¿Ahora nos podemos ir? Gracias –Empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

Stefan: Muérete.

Holt: Que amable -Sarcástico. Antes de que pudiera salir, entraron corriendo Liu y Sally, más pálidos de lo que ya eran.

Sally: Abuelo… Pelea… Afuera… Ah… -Abrazó fuertemente a su madre mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Liu: ¡Jeff y Slender están peleando afuera!

Jhon: No jodas… -Corriendo afuera seguido de todos. Afuera, comprendieron porque tenían tanta hambre… ¡Ya era de noche! (Las 6:45 pm) Y lo peor, Slenderman y Jeff the killer peleándose a muerte, sin importarles quien se encontrara presente- ¡Ay, por favor! ¡¿No hay un día que no pelees con alguien?!

Scarlet: Mierda, no, ninguno debe morir, eso va a alterar la historia, y mucho.

Ben: Hay más probabilidades de que muera Jeff, pero hay posibilidades de que logre vencer a Slender.

Shirokuro: Maldita sea… ¡Scar, ayúdame a detener esto!

Scar: Yo me quedo a ver como matan al payaso.

Jhon: No puede ser más payaso que tú.

Scar: ¡¿Perdón?!

Shirokuro: ¡No peleen entre ustedes, mierda!

Slender y Jeff, sin importarles la presencia de sus hijos, comenzaron una pelea física y verbal, que rápidamente se convirtió en una extraña batalla de rap que todos miraban sin saber que hacer (Slenderman vs. Jeff the killer rap, de Deigamer. Y sí, aquí Slenderman habla porque… porque sí).

Slenderman: _Esta noche oscura te tortura la locura_

_Procura estar a mi altura, aunque es baja tu estatura_

_Tartamudas ante el miedo que genero en el momento_

_Que aparezco entre las sombras y en tu mente me conecto_

_Ven víctima mía… siente mi presencia_

_No luches por tu vida y se parte de mi esencia_

_Con decencia me escabullo y aparezco detrás tuyo_

_Huye todo lo que quieras porque yo siempre te escucho_

_¿Tú eres Jeff the killer? Tu vida pende de un hilo_

_Mientras te cortas la cara yo te agarro y te aniquilo_

_Has requerido ser traumado para ser un asesino_

_Cuando yo toda mi vida miles de almas he obtenido_

_Soy SLENDERMAN y puedo cambiar de forma_

_Te conformas si te digo que tu cara es espantosa_

_Llevo la maldad y la expando a tu alrededor_

_No requiero fuego y cúter para causarte terror_

Llegó el turno de Jeff

Jeff:_ Tú… ¿Siempre me vigilas?_

_Creo que primero unos ojos necesitas_

_Veo que has notado que soy sumamente guapo_

_Pero no me envidies, tú eres… Eh…_

_¿Alto?_

_Voy a ser sincero, no quiero esta riña_

_No voy a batallar con un flaco que roba niñas_

_Eres tan malvado… eres tan entomófilo…_

_Espera, la palabra que busco es…_

_¡Pedófilo!_

_¿Crees que esos tentáculos te hacen aterrador?_

_¡POKEBOLA VE, TE ELIJO A TI BULBASAUR!_

_Supongo que jamás rosaste el filo de la muerte_

_Mala suerte la tuya, el placer es excelente_

_Necesito cuchillo y mucha gente ejecutar_

_Mientras tú esperas en el bosque pa' niños asustar_

_Colocando notitas con dibujos sin un fin ¡Ja!_

_Solo te diré…_

_GO TO SLEEP_

Ben: ¿Quién gano? ¿Quién será el siguiente? La decisión es tuya…. Batallas legendarias….

Todos: ¡Ben!

Ben: ¡¿Qué?! Alguien tenía que decirlo.

Scarlet: Ok, ok. Caballeros, ¿Por qué no conversamos y arreglamos la situación? –Ambos asesinos la miraron con cara de "¿Segura que sabes quiénes somos?"- Bueno, entonces vayan a pelear a otro lado.

Slenderman: ¿Por qué no te vas tú? –Scarlet se cruzó de brazos en su lugar.

Todos: *Mierda*.

Jack: Scarlet… -Se le acercó y la tomó del hombro- No empieces una batalla.

Scarlet: No sé si notaste que ellos empezaron.

Jeff: Si piensas que me darás batalla, yo no tengo problema en hacerte hermosa.

Scarlet: Voy a fingir que no escuché eso, y lo diré una vez más: ¿Pueden irse a pelear a un lugar vacío, donde nadie los vea o los oiga?

Jeff y Slenderman: ¿O si no qué?

Stefan: ¡Agárrenla! –Sosteniendo a Scarlet antes de que atacara a alguien- ¡Se supone que yo soy la agresiva!

Scarlet: ¡Suéltame, coño! –Intentando golpear al que tuviera más cerca.

Jeff: Que tierna, ¿No? Intentando estar a mi altura.

Slenderman: Tsk, tonta humana.

Scarlet: No me jodas… -Con voz sombría- ¡MIRA MIS MALDITAS OREJAS DE LOBO!

Ben: Bueno… -Persignándose (En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo, amén)- Aquí voy… ¡Por Narnia! –Lanzándose sobre Scarlet tumbándola.

Scarlet: ¡Maldito niño de mierda! –Tratando de quitárselo de encima.

Sally: Abuelitos, no peleen.

Liu: ¡Sally! –Le regañó.

Ghost: Ya valimos mierda….

Continuará….

* * *

Bueno amigos, ¿Pueden creer que estos cuatro capítulos me ocupen 60 páginas en word? Para que vean lo mucho que yo los quiero, y ustedes ni comentan desglaceados ;-;

Sayonara!


	5. Y por eso, mis niños, no deben drogarse

Hola mis hermosuras! La sexy autora regresó con un nuevo capítulo... Ah, que la canción, sólo me leen dos personas u.u Pero aquí estoy para complacerlos, disfruten :D

* * *

Liu: ¡Sally! –Le regañó.

Ghost: Ya valimos mierda….

Slenderman y Jeff se miraron, luego miraron a la niña y se cagaron de risa, risas no muy bonitas que digamos.

Jeff: ¡De broma si tengo hijo!

Jhon: Gracias por recordármelo –Con sarcasmo. Siguieron riéndose hasta que cayeron en cuenta de algo, y miraron a Shirokuro y Jhon- Ok, no me gusta la forma en que nos miran, mentes sucias –Acercándose nervioso hacia Shirokuro (Nunca dije "escondiéndose" ni "asustado", así que sigue siendo valiente e.e).

Shirokuro: ¡No es lo que están pensando!

Ben: Bueno, si analizamos….

Akise: ¡Cállate, idiota!

Slenderman: ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? –Scarlet y Stefan se miraron.

Todos: ¡Sally!

Sally: ¿Yo qué hice? –Haciendo pucheros.

Ben: Nada, sólo alteraste el futuro.

Jeff y Slenderman: ¿Qué?

Todos: ¡BEN!

Ben: … Creo que la cagué.

Kristal: Ben, te voy a matar y no va a ser ahogado –Haciendo sonar sus dedos.

Slenderman: Exijo una explicación.

Jeff: Ay sí, el rey del bosque, ¿No? ¡Pedófilo! –Se burló.

Sally: ¿Qué es pedófilo?

Liu: No es nada Sally, no es nada….

Sally: Mmmm… Ok –No muy convencida (e.e).

Slenderman: ¿Entonces?

Draculaura: *¡Uy, Slenderman me está hablando! Bueno, no a mí pero… Bah, no importa ¡Me está hablando!*.

Scarlet: Esto ya se está haciendo bastante molesto –Explicando todo el asunto del futuro… Otra vez- ¿Ahora sí?

Jeff: ¿Todo por culpa de ese idiota? –Señalando con su cuchillo a Holt.

Holt: … *¡LA PUTA QUE ME PARIÓ, VOY A MORIR!* No tengo precisamente toda la culpa –Mirando a Spectra sonrojado.

Slenderman: Entonces… -Mirando a Scar, quien en algún momento dijo que nunca tendría hijos, y luego a Shirokuro, que tuvo hijos con el hijo de su mayor enemigo en toda la vida, empezaba a despreciar a sus hijos- …Si era lo que parecía.

Ben: Yo lo dije –Dijo antes de ser lanzado al suelo por Jack.

Jack: ¿Sabías que "eyeless" significa "desojado"? ¡Pues te voy a dejar como mi máscara!

Frankie: Aaahh, por eso "eyeless Jack".

Todos: No me digas –Creo que ni siquiera es necesario decir que fue sarcasmo.

Jeff: Bah, a la mierda todo.

Spectra: ¿Qué pasa Jeff? Parece que no quieres sonreír –Él la miró asesinamente.

Jeff: Creo que es la primera vez que no quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

Liu: ¿Qué, arrepentido?

Jeff: Tsk, jamás. Ni siquiera pienso que esto sea real, ¿Fuiste tú, cierto? –Lanzándole un cuchillo a Scar que ágilmente atrapó.

Scar: Yo no soy un payaso con la cara del guasón que pierde su tiempo jugándole bromas estúpidas a alguien que odia, si quiero matar a alguien sólo lo mato.

Jeff: Claro, y supongo que no me has querido matar –Se burló.

Slenderman: En fin, no me voy a creer esta estúpida bromita tuya, payaso.

Jeff: Lo mismo te digo, bulbasaur (Es un pokemon).

Scarlet: Ok, ¿Cómo sabrían que **somos** sus nietos?

Jeff: Al menos uno de ustedes debe tener mí… "marca" –Con una sonrisa psicópata, al parecer se alegró.

Liu: El nombre "Liu" no sale de cualquier lado, tampoco las cicatrices en mi cuerpo.

Jeff: Bien dicho, ven a mis brazos –Abriendo sus brazos.

Liu: Eh, no. Soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no es una buena idea abrazarte.

Jack: ¿Consideras esto una marca? –Sarcástico mostrando su mejilla ligeramente cortada.

Jeff: Si, tú debes ser parte de mi familia.

Sally: Mi vestidito está roto, ¿Eso cuenta? –Dijo de una manera en la que nadie pudo resistirse a su ternura.

Todos: Aaawww….

Jeff: Es tan tierna que dudo que sea parte de mi familia.

Slenderman: Es demasiada ternura junta, ¿De dónde salió?

Jhon: Si Shirokuro, dinos –Mirándola acusadoramente.

Shirokuro: No lo sé Jhon, esperemos a ver, uno nunca sabe –Le devolvió, a lo que Jhon le hirvió la sangre de los celos- Y que conste que tú empezaste.

Ben: Y yo… ¿Tengo marca?

Jeff: ¿Te hago una?

Ben: ¡Por amor a Dios, no! –Escondido detrás de Shirokuro.

Jeff: Esa cosa ni siquiera se acerca a mi sangre.

Shirokuro: Que curioso, yo reaccioné parecido.

Ben: ¡¿Pero por qué nunca me creen?!

Jack: ¿Porque eres un cobarde?

Jeff: ¿Al menos sabes lanzar un cuchillo?

Slenderman: Mínimo te has caído de un barranco, ¿No?

Ben: ….

Stefan: Una vez casi se cae, pero no me dejaron tirarlo por la ventana, culpen a Scarlet.

Scarlet: Perdóname si lo salvé de caer diez metros a las dos semanas, es un pecado que no volveré a cometer –Sarcástica.

Akise: Sé que está fuera de tema, ¿Pero qué hay de Lucy que seguro está asesinando por ahí?

Jeff: ¿Familiar mío?

Akise: Gracias a Dios, la muerte, el destino o lo que sea que no.

Heather: Gracias a mi hermano.

Holt: ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! –Sonrojado.

Slenderman: ¿Entonces, Zelda?

Ben: ¡No me jodan, ni siquiera Link!

Scarlet: De hecho Jeff, tú le dijiste a Ben que vendrías por el cuándo tuviera doce años.

Jeff: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ben: Once –Respondió rápidamente.

Stefan: ¿Seguro Ben? –Se le acercó por la espalda tomándolo de ambos hombros, causándole escalofríos al "elfo", o lo que sea- ¿Seguro?

Ben: Yo….

Liu: Claro que tiene doce, ya mátenlo.

Ben: ¡Liu, no me quieras tanto! –Corriendo, mientras era perseguido por Jeff.

Liu: Yo sólo quiero a Sally y a mi novia.

Sally: ¡El mejor hermano! –Abrazándolo.

Ben: ¡Todos quieren a Sally, eso no cuenta!

Sally: ¿Ah? D:

Jeff: ¡Déjame hacerte hermoso, ajajajaja!

Ben: ¡Prefiero estar feo! –Y así estuvieron un rato hasta que Jeff le hizo a Ben una pequeña cortada en la mejilla derecha, empezando a abrirle una sonrisa- ¡CARAJO, ME VOY A DESANGRAR!

Jeff: En realidad no, ¿Quieres que te empareje el otro lado?

Ben: ¡MI ROSTRO! ¡MI HERMOSO ROSTRO! –Entrando a la piscina para limpiarse la sangre, el ardor era tremendo, se le escaparon algunas lágrimas.

Todos: ¡Jeff!

Jeff: A poco ustedes también quieren.

Shirokuro: Suegrito, no se pase, es un pequeño –Entrando a la piscina a ayudar a SU HIJO.

Slenderman: ¿Y ella qué le picó?

Scarlet: ¿Instinto maternal? No sé de eso.

Axel: Hermana, ¿Qué le pasa a…? ¡MIERDA! –Habló escondiéndose detrás de Awleen, que le dio una patada.

Slenderman: Tsk, ¿Otro?

Jhon: Si, pero este es de Scar –Se burló, vengándose de muchas cosas que ya le había hecho Scar.

Scar: Maldito payaso… -Esquivando los tentáculo de su padre.

Axel: Ok, esto me pasó a mí… ¿O me pasará? Ay, yo qué sé –Tratando de huir, pero Sally lo detuvo.

Sally: Primito, juega conmigo.

Axel: ¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, NO TENGO CINCO AÑOS!

Sally: ¡Sólo eres dos años mayor que yo! ¿Por qué a nadie le gusta jugar conmigo?

Liu: ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Masky y Hoody?

Sally: ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE, LIU?! Ellos son terribles, son casi tan malos como Axel.

Jack: No, pos, a mí me caen bien.

Kristal: Tal vez sea porque tampoco muestran sus rostros.

Jack: Buen punto, buen punto.

Jeff: ¡Bien, asesinos! –Celebró sonriendo ampliamente, créanme que no fue nada bonito.

Scarlet: Ah no, a esos niños sí que no los traigo, porque van a hacer un desastre.

Jeff: ¿Y si los encuentro?

Scarlet: Jamás lo harás.

Jeff: Allá están –Señalando a dos niños de nueve años que se balanceaban en los árboles con sus tentáculos. Uno era castaño de piel pálida, traía un suéter anaranjado y una máscara blanca, el otro traía una sudadera amarilla con la capucha puesta, no se le veía la cara, pero se podían ver los ojos y la boca que brillaban en rojo, su piel era gris oscura, casi negra.

Sally: Ay no, me van a molestar.

Scarlet: ¡¿Pero qué carajo…?! ¡MASKY, HOODY, AQUÍ, AHORA! –Ambos niños se miraron y caminaron hasta Scarlet- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACEN AFUERA?!

Masky: Nada –Se cruzaron de brazos, parece que eran gemelos.

Jeff: Y ustedes… ¿Tienen una "marca"? –Les sonrió a los niños, que sintieron escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

Masky: Hoody y yo preferimos guardarla, al igual que nuestras opiniones hacia ti y Slender –Jeff le arrancó la máscara y le quitó la capucha a Hoody, dejando ver sus rostros. Hoody también era castaño, y de hecho era muy parecido a Masky. Parecían inocentes niños mal tratados con varias heridas en el rostro, pero si supieran…- ¡Dame eso! –Tomó su máscara de nuevo, notando que se había roto la cinta que la sostenía a su cabeza- ¡Gracias, payaso psicópata intento de aborto anormal!

Todos: *Ya lo mataron* -Negando con la cabeza.

Jeff: ¡Nunca me habían insultado así! –Frunciendo el ceño, para luego reír como el asesino con problemas mentales que era- ¡Es lo más hermoso que me hayan dicho en mi vida!

Face palm

Scarlet: Bueno, ¿Por qué no vienen a comer? Y ustedes váyanse –Les dijo a sus "mayores", aunque ella en ese momento es mayor que la mayoría.

Hoody: Paso –Poniéndose su capucha.

Scarlet: Fue una orden –Tomándolos a ambos del cuello hasta llevarlos a dentro del instituto- Sigan haciendo ejercicios de pareja, también fue una orden, y ustedes –Miró a Slender y a Jeff- "Váyanse a dormir" o algo así, pero no peleen.

Slenderman: ¿O qué? –Sally se les acercó.

Sally: Por favor abuelitos, no peleen –Abrazó a cada uno por separado, ella es probablemente la única persona en el universo que pueda abrazarlos sin hacerse ni un rasguño, sin contar a las madres de sus hijos (Pervertida mode on xD).

Slenderman: S-si… -Embobado con la ternura de la niña.

Jeff: Aaawww, tú no puedes ser parte de mi familia.

Jhon: ¡Si, Shirokuro! –Gritó para que la escuchara dentro de la piscina. Ella, cansada ya de los extraños celos de Jhon, lo pateó por la espalda lanzándolo al suelo y regresó con Ben, a lo que Slender, Jeff y Scar se cagaron de risa.

Sally: No se rían de mi papi –Haciendo un divertido y tierno gesto de molestia, hipnotizándolos a los tres, que asintieron lentamente mirándola.

Jhon: ¿Qué puedo decir? Eso no está nada mal –Afincando su cabeza sobre su mano, aún en el suelo.

Un rato después, todos se fueron y nuestros queridos protagonistas se disponían a descansar hasta que….

Akise: ¡Mierda, Lucy! D:

Todos: ¡Chíngate! –Cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con sus sabanas (Resulta ser que en la puerta que nadie nunca había visto hay unas escaleras que llevan a una especie de habitación MUY grande en las catacumbas, donde ellos viven temporalmente).

Con nuestros asesinos

Jeff: Ya lo dije, no voy a batallar con un flaco que roba niñas.

Slenderman: Ni yo con un payaso con problemas mentales, y si le llegas a hacer algo a Sally… -Se le acercó de una manera aterradora- … Me las pagarás CARO, anormal.

Jeff: Yo no le haré nada a la pequeña, tú cuida tu espalda si te le acercas con malas intenciones de pedófilo, bulbasaur.

Ambos se fueron en caminos contrarios, sin poder sacar a esa tierna niña de sus cabezas. Con nuestras parejitas.

Todos caminaban en tranquilidad… Bueno, todos caminaban.

Shirokuro: ¡Tú y tus estúpidos celos! –Le gritó a Jhon.

Jhon: No es mi culpa que uses una falda tan corta, mostrando todo tu cuerpo que muchos quisieran ver –Habló seria y pacíficamente, al contrario de su novia que gritaba sin importarle quien escuchara.

Scar: Al fin dices algo bien.

Shirokuro: ¡Maldita sea, todo el mundo la usa!

Jhon: Y por eso hay tantas violaciones.

Shirokuro: ¡¿Crees que alguien podría violarme?!

Jhon: Nunca hay que confiarse.

Shirokuro: ¡¿Te drogaste o algo así?!

Jhon: Maldita sea, deja de gritarme –Perdiendo poco a poco su paciencia.

Shirokuro: ¡Me vale madres que no quieras que te grite!

Jhon: Shirokuro, cálmate –Frunciendo el ceño.

Shirokuro: ¡No me digas que me calme!

Jhon: ¡Maldita sea, ya cállate! –Shirokuro lo abofeteó- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa hoy?! ¡Pareces embarazada, y si lo estás estoy mil por ciento seguro que no es mío!

Shirokuro: ¡¿Cómo carajo creerías que estoy embarazada, idiota?!

Jhon: ¡Ah, pero qué mierda! ¡Fue un decir!

Shirokuro: ¡¿Qué decir ni qué coño?! ¡Achike, Jhon, achike!

Todos: ¿Qué?

Shirokuro: ¡Urusai, bakas!

Jhon: ¿Qué mierda…?

Shirokuro: ¡Kuso o taberu na! ¡Baka, baka, baka, baka! –Gritó lanzándolo al suelo, para luego irse molesta hacia el bosque, pero no antes de gritar:- ¡Putos todos! ¡Shineba ii no ni!

Holt: ¿Qué carajo estaba diciendo?

Scar: A ver… -Sacando su teléfono- Se supone que estaba gritando insultos en japonés, y según google esto es lo que dijo: "Achike=Jódete", "Urusai=Cállate, o cállense", "Baka=Idiota", "Kuso o taberu na=Come mierda" y "Shineba ii no ni=Deberían morir".

Jhon: ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE ME JODA?! –Persiguiéndola.

Shirokuro: ¡KETSUNOANA! –Se escuchó a lo lejos.

Scar: ¡Ja! Le dijo pendejo.

Lagoona: ¿Y dónde sale este "amplio vocabulario"?

Scar: ¿Qué se yo? Está loca, parece una the killer.

Cleo: Uy, parece que tuviera la regla, ¿Qué le pasa?

Scar: Se pasa en ocasiones….

Clawdeen: No la culpo, Jhon inició, con esos extraños celos suyos.

Deuce: Eeemmm, perdona, pero no hay por qué gritar tanto –A penas notaron esto, Ghoulia y Slow Moe se fueron.

Draculaura: Los hombres no saben lo que siente a veces una mujer, ustedes no nos entienden.

Holt: A ver, ¿Quién las va a entender si se molestan por todo?

Operetta: ¡Falso! Nos molestamos porque ustedes cometen alguna idiotada.

Heath: Tal vez los hombres cometemos idiotadas, pero ustedes caen en ellas.

Abbey: ¿Qué estás intentando decir con eso?

Dice: Tranquilas, a veces hay que dar la razón a los demás.

Howleen: Perdona, ¿Cómo dices? No voy a dar la razón, y menos cuando sé que yo la tengo.

Manny: ¿Qué pasa con las mujeres de ahora, que creen que tienen la razón en todo?

Cleo: Oh, es que tenemos la razón en todo.

Tall: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Frankie: Disculpen, yo no creo que siempre tengamos la razón, pero si mayormente la tenemos.

Jackson: Frankie, no siempre puedes cambiar las reglas a tu gusto, o darle una vuelta al asunto para tener la razón (¿Qué? Alguien tenía que decírselo).

Lagoona: Frankie sólo está intentando expresar que ambos géneros tienen sus altos y sus bajos.

Clawd: Chicas, algún día tendrán que notar que poco a poco nos han quitado los logros a los hombres en el mundo.

Heather: Algún día USTEDES tendrán que notar que durante más de dos mil años hemos vivido en una comunidad mil por ciento machista, y sólo con trece años que tenemos independizándonos, ¿Ya van a ponerse a chillar?

Gill: Perdona, pero no estamos "chillando" porque se independicen, desde que tengo memoria las mujeres tienen la razón, por ejemplo: "A las mujeres no se les pega ni con el pétalo de una rosa", pero si ustedes nos golpean "Lo merecemos", eso SÍ es injusto.

Spectra: Hombres, no sean tan picados y acepten que estamos en el siglo XXI, su tiempo se agotó, en dos mil años no lograron independizarse tan bien como lo hemos hecho nosotras, no teníamos libertad, y ahora que la tenemos es "Injusto", realmente sus argumentos son patéticos.

Boogie: No quería participar, pero tengo que dejar en claro que los hombres nos hemos desarrollado muchísimo mejor que las mujeres. Si no se independizaron antes fue porque NO LES DIO LA GANA, no se quejen, ¿Por qué pudieron en el siglo XXI y no antes? Además, su desarrollo ha sido mejor que el nuestro porque vivimos en la era de la tecnología, ya les dejamos PAPITA (O sea, muy fácil) lo que tenían que hacer, ustedes sólo lo arreglaron a su estilo y creen que ya avanzaron mucho ¡Ja! ¿Alguna vez han escuchado sobre una gran y famosa científica? ¿Por qué será?

Hombres: Uuuhhh… -Dijeron, algo sorprendidos de que el callado y tímido chico haya dado un argumento tan inteligente. Para este momento, ya estaban separados ambos grupos mirándose frente a frente, dejado un espacio en medio de ellos.

Operetta: Eso es porque ustedes son tan IDIOTAS que el 75% de la inteligencia que deberían tener se acumula en un solo hombre, que posteriormente se convierte en un gran genio o científico.

Mujeres: Uuuuhhh….

Deuce: Tsk, por favor, ¿No tienes un mejor argumento?

Hombres: Uuuuhhh….

Clawdeen: Tal vez no tengamos un mejor argumento, pero al menos tuvimos algo que responder, al contrario de ustedes que no tuvieron más respuesta que preguntar: "¿No tienes un mejor argumento?".

Mujeres: Uuuuhhh….

Holt: Ay, lobita, ¿Crees que no tenemos nada más que decir? Estamos siendo compasivos, porque ustedes son "damas", y merecen "respeto" –Haciendo comillas con las manos- Respétense ustedes mismas, no se tomen fotos semidesnudas para subirlas a facebook y que todos le den "me gusta", sin ofender, pero parecen PUTAS.

Hombres: ¡Uuuuhhh…!

Heather: Tsk, al menos nosotras controlamos nuestros "orgasmos" cuando vemos a un hombre desnudo, aunque sea el chico que más nos gusta. Al contrario de ustedes, que les basta con ver a cualquier ser viviente con tetas para ir al baño a masturbarse, y creen que no se nota.

Mujeres: ¡Toma! –Se burlaron sin aguantar la risa, ante la sonrojada y nerviosa vista de los hombres.

Holt y Jackson: ¡Heather!

Boogie: *¿Quién te enseñó eso? Q.Q*.

Tall: P-pues… -Tratando de borrar su nerviosismo, al descubrir que las mujeres sabían lo que hacen los hombres (e.e)- ¿Quién dijo que sólo nosotros nos masturbamos? Sé que ustedes lo hacen también, además, volviendo al tema inicial, tanto que dicen ustedes "Ambos géneros somos iguales, tenemos los mismos deberes y derechos" ¿Saben? se equivocan en mucho. La diferencia es que si ustedes se molestan, se ponen celosas, nos golpean o hacen un drama porque NO PUDIERON COMPRAR LOS ZAPATOS QUE QUERÍAN –Mirando a Howleen acusadoramente- Ustedes tienen la razón, pero si nosotros lo hacemos, somos maricos ante la sociedad.

Awleen: ¿Entonces soy hombre? –Habló mientras que todos volteaban a mirarla extrañados por la pregunta- Si me molesto, quiero tener la razón como todos, pero no significa que la tenga, y aunque me pique sé cuándo me equivoco. Si me pongo celosa, le dejo claro a mi novio que no me agrada su "amiguita" y le dejo claro a la perra que no se acerque a mi novio, no me voy a poner de hipócrita contando chismes falsos sobre ella.

Todos: *Spectra ¬¬* -Mirándola.

Awleen: Si golpeo a un hombre, lo merezca o no, estoy clara de que él tiene derecho a regresarme el golpe, y ahí estaré preparada para recibirlo, no voy a decirle a las autoridades que un hombre me golpeó, no necesito rebajarme a eso. NUNCA EN MI VIDA armaré un drama por semejante pendejada, el día en que lo haga, mátenme sin piedad alguna.

Todos quedaron anonadados ante las revelaciones de la loba, hasta que un idiota (¿Cuál de todos? xD) rompió el silencio.

Heath: Tal vez no seas mujer –Se burló. Ella molesta lo fulminó con la mirada, y ante la mirada más que asombrada de sus compañeros, se quitó la camisa dejando a la vista sus grandes y bien formados pechos sostenidos por su brasier (¿Creyeron que no traía sostén, pervertidos? xDDD).

Awleen: No tengo nada que esconder –Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar y se ponía la camisa.

Scar: Pues creo que falta quitarte algo para mostrarlo todo –Dijo burlón. Ella se detuvo a mirarlo por un momento a mirarlo, para luego mostrar su puño con un solo dedo alzado: el del medio.

Awleen: Sigue soñando, sombra de pulpo.

Scar: ¿Perdón? –Le dijo molesto.

Awleen: ¿Te ofendiste? Ven y **golpéame** –Le retó corriendo en dirección al bosque, seguida de un molesto Scar. Estuvieron un rato persiguiéndose hasta que Awleen tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo, siendo acorralada por Scar.

Scar: Lo vas a lamentar….

Awleen: En serio, ¿Vas a matarme por insultarte?

Scar: Te mato porque se me da la reputa gana, ¿Un último deseo?

Awleen: … -Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo- Me agradas, más que como amigo, mejor dicho, me gustas –Scar con un tentáculo la sostuvo del cuello y la alzó hasta su altura.

Scar: No voy a caer.

Awleen: ¿Por qué bromearía con esto? De hecho quería que me siguieras para conocernos un poco mejor, ¡Pero alguien puso una maldita piedra ahí! Y entonces caí.

Scar: Demuéstralo –Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir los labios de la loba sobre los suyos, y por un momento sintió… ¿Amor? Sabía que cuando molestaba a su hermana lo hacía con cariño, el mismo que sentía hacia sus padres, pero esto era diferente. Después de un largo e intenso beso, él la soltó y ambos se miraron sonrojados, pero firmes- …Vámonos, estamos en territorio vampiro –Empezando a caminar seguido de la loba, quien se paró frente a él.

Awleen: ¿Me correspondes? –Le preguntó, algo avergonzada pero decidida.

Scar: … -Estaba muy sonrojado, nunca se había sentido así en su larga vida. La pasó de largo, pero ella insistió.

Awleen: ¿Sí o no? –Preguntó una vez más, a lo que él más que sonrojado asintió con la cabeza… Pero no, por una vez en su vida quería saber que se sentía tener un apoyo, así que eso no fue suficiente para la loba- Scar… -Posó sus manos sobre su pecho con la mirada baja, para luego mirarlo con el ceño fruncido- ¿Te gusto?

Scar: ¡Que sí, carajo, me gustas! –Gritó con la cara completamente roja. Awleen sonrió y sólo lo siguió hasta que estuviera cerca de su casa, luego ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

Awleen: *Me siento una niñita más, de esas estúpidas copias… Pero se siente bien ser correspondida*.

Scar: *Malditos sentimientos, maldita loba… ¿Por qué me causó tantos celos que mostraras tu cuerpo?*.

Con los demás

Cleo: ¡¿Está loca?!

Clawd, Clawdeen y Howleen: No tienes idea….

Heather: Bueno, "bakas", yo ya me voy –Tomando la mano de Boogie para irse.

Jackson: ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Muy tarde, ya se había ido, con un nervioso Boogie diciéndole: "¡Pero ahora me odian más!", y ella respondiendo: "Ah, que la canción, cállate y corre".

Boogie: ¡Heather! Ahora me odian más –Dijo deteniéndose en algún lugar del bosque (Si, me gustan los bosques).

Heather: Ay ya tonto, no te acongojes –Dijo sentándose bajo un árbol, al lado de su novio.

Boogie: ¿De dónde sacaste esa palabra?

Heather: Yo que sé, se me vino a la mente –Ambos quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo para Heather pero muy relajante para Boogie. Ella, si querer molestarlo, se hundió en sus propios pensamientos, pero no pudo evitar que a su cabeza llegaran ideas nada correctas para alguien de su edad y se sonrojó de inmediato.

Boogie: … -Al contrario de su novia, el descansaba su mente, mientras sentía la suave brisa, hasta que recordó que sería asesinado si Heather no llegaba temprano a su casa, pero notó que Heather tenía los ojos cerrados, sus manos en la cabeza mientras negaba y estaba completamente roja- Eeemm… Heather….

Heather: ¿Eh? –Abrió los ojos para mirarlo, notó que estaban solos en el bosque, sin nadie que los vigilara, y con la luna como su única luz, y se sonrojó más- ¡No hagas eso!

Boogie: ¿Hacer qué? –Sonrió ante la infantil actitud de su novia.

Heather: ¡Ser tan sexy!

Boogie: No creo que sea algo que yo controle –Se levantó, aun sonriendo, y le tendió la mano para que ella se levantará.

Heather: No seas tonto –Levantándose.

Boogie: ¿Y en que tanto pensabas? –Ella volteó el rostro sonrojada, y él se dio cuenta por su lenguaje corporal, borrando su sonrisa- Heather, tienes trece años, ¿En qué clase de cochinadas estás pensando?

Heather: No es mi culpa que… Nada –Más sonrojada aun. Él le tomó el rostro con cariño y la besó, hasta que ella se tranquilizara. Boogie le tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar, con una Heather sonrojada- ¿Piensas calmarme haciendo eso toda mi vida? –Él rio un poco.

Boogie: Hasta ahora me ha funcionado.

Heather: ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando ya no funcione?

Boogie: Buscaré otra forma –Le sonrió de lado.

Heather: ¿Algo como qué?

Boogie: No te lo puedo explicar, pero te lo puedo demostrar cuando tengas 18 –Dijo con cara pervertida, algo raro en él.

Heather: ¡Boogie! –Gritó mucho más que sonrojada.

De nuevo con los demás

Holt y Jackson: Lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar….

Clawdeen: ¿Qué se le hace? Bien, vámonos –Caminando con Clawd y Howleen hacia su casa.

Deuce: Bueno, Cleo, ¿Te acompaño a casa? –La princesa sólo empezó a caminar y Deuce la siguió.

Dice: ¿Me vas a dejar solo? –Deuce y Cleo lo ignoraron.

Tall: Ñeee, a mí también me dejaron solo, ¿Quieres café? –Sacando dos tazas de café de quién sabe dónde.

Dice: ¿Qué? –Lo miró con cara rara y se fue por su propia cuenta.

Tall: ¡Más para mí! –Tragándose ambas tazas de café.

Holt: ¿Estás drogado?

Tall: Creo que tengo demasiada cafeína en la sangre.

Operetta: Yo diría en el cerebro –Se fue con Lagoona, Gill, Frankie, Draculaura, Jackson y Manny.

Tall: ¿Quieren café? –Les preguntó a Abbey y Heath.

Heath: Viejo, estás loco.

Tall: ¡Más para mí! –Salió corriendo como si estuviera en un campo de flores.

Heath: Que marica….

Tall: ¡¿Perdón?! –Empezó a perseguirlo por toda la calle.

Abbey: ¬¬ Ah… -Suspiró siguiéndolos.

Holt: Bueno, sólo quedamos tú y yo… -Le dijo a Spectra sonriendo de lado.

Spectra: Eres un cerdo –Empezó a flotar lentamente hacia su casa seguida de Holt. Sinceramente, no les molestaba su presencia, le molestaban sus estúpidos comentarios

Holt: ¿Y cuándo crees que…? Tú sabes, Lucy… -Habló ligeramente sonrojado.

Spectra: *Maldita sea, no hables de eso* -Pensó sonrojada- En tres años.

Holt: ¿No crees que aun estaremos muy jóvenes? Tendríamos 19.

Spectra: Naaaa, ¿En serio?

Holt: ¿Y cuándo le diremos a todos lo nuestro?

Spectra: Entre tú y yo no hay nada.

Holt: ¡Oh, vamos! De alguna forma u otra tenemos que "iniciar una relación" si no queremos arruinar el futuro.

Spectra: ¿Qué tal si te digo esto? –Se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos- Si no tenemos una relación, no hay guerra en el futuro, nadie muere, fin de la historia.

Holt: Pero estarías perjudicando la vida de cuatro personas.

Spectra: ….

Holt: Yo creo que si se podría… Lograr algo –Acercándose sonrojado.

Spectra: ¿Tú crees que deberíamos…?

Holt: Tal vez….

Ambos se acercaron sonrojados. Spectra dejó de flotar para acercarse a él y dejarse rodear por sus brazos al juntarse los labios de ambos. Un beso suave, lento, dulce, tierno, sin intenciones de callar a nadie (xD), un beso que da inicio a una relación, espérense a que pasen tres años y vemos que tan "suave, lento, dulce, tierno" son los besos….

Mientras tanto en otro sitio

Jhon: ¡¿Por qué?! –Gritó mientras golpeaba un árbol, una pequeña lágrima bajó por su mejilla- Que me joda… -Susurró- ¡¿CÓMO QUE ME JODA?! –Golpeó de nuevo el árbol, causando que este cayera. Ahí se dio cuenta de su fuerza, de su agilidad, de todo… **Él no era humano.**

Shirokuro: ¿Jhon? –Dijo sorprendida, él la miró de la misma forma. Luego recordó todo lo de "¡Achike!" y corrió a abrazarla.

Jhon: No vuelvas a hacerme eso –Escondiendo su rostro en la clavícula de ella.

Shirokuro: ¿Q-qué? Jhon, una simple pelea no nos va a afectar –El levantó el rostro para darle un corto beso- Pero ahora explícame, ¿Qué fue eso?

Jhon: Te juro que no tengo ni idea, supongo que estaba molesto, pero ya sé que no soy un simple humano.

Shirokuro: De eso no hay duda, ¿Pero por qué estabas molesto?

Jhon: Creí que te perdería –Dijo nervioso y sonrojado, algo que no es visto muy comúnmente en él.

Continuará….

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Cualquier duda o recomendación, no duden en comentarlo. Los quiere: SoFiLeXa

Sayonara!


	6. ¿Esto es mi futuro? Pos no cambió mucho

Hooooola! Regresó su sexy autora... A quién engaño, nadie me quiere U.U Sólo me lee una persona, y si o hacen más... Son unos insensibles, ni siquiera comentan O Creo que voy a cambiar el resumen, para que sea un poco más llamativo. Pero bueno, saludos a Yolotsin, la única que comenta e.e Y sin más, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo Shirokuro: De eso no hay duda, ¿Pero por qué estabas molesto? Jhon: Creí que te perdería –Dijo nervioso y sonrojado, algo que no es visto muy comúnmente en él. Shirokuro: ¿Por esa tontería? Jhon, eres un paranoico *¡Eres tan lindo cuando te pones sentimental! Y más con ese hermoso sonrojo en tu rostro, creo que me dan ganas de… Shirokuro, cálmate* -Pensó ocultando su sonrojo. Jhon: Casi nunca peleamos, no lo sé, soy un celoso paranoico. Shirokuro: Ya lo noté, tontito. Sin aguantar más la tensión, ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, el frió de la noche comenzaba a convertirse en un calor excitante y la ropa estorbaba de los mil demonios. Su única luz era la de la luna, además de ser su única vigilante (Tengamos en cuenta que Jhon tiene 17 y Shirokuro 1600, así que están en su derecho… Y si no, se joden porque yo digo que tienen sexo hoy Y PUNTO xD). Después del acto de "procrear", pero sin bebé (Ya sé que no tiene sentido), ambos se vistieron y se fueron todos a sus casas. Y así es como una pelea de los dos asesinos más temidos en el mundo se convirtió en una loca, extraña, estúpida y sensual batalla de rap que armó dos parejas y unió más de lo que ya estaban a otras dos. La moraleja de este capítulo y del anterior: los Creepypasta son buenos, los raps también, pero una batalla de rap entre dos súper famosos creepypastas es lo mejor que te puede pasar (xD). Y así pasó el tiempo. Una semana después nuestros compañeros del futuro regresaron a su tiempo escondiéndose de la gran amenaza de su tiempo, con una pregunta en sus mentes: ¿En dónde CARAJO estaban Jeff, Slenderman, Jane y todos lo Creepypasta en su tiempo? Si los encontraban, sus posibilidades de vida serían mucho más grandes. Operetta y Manny… Bueno, estos dos tardaron un poco más, pero al cabo de un año ya eran una feliz pareja discriminada por los demás… ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo has visto un minotauro y un fantasma musical juntos? Los tres años "profetizados" pasaron con total tranquilidad. Jeff y Slender pasaron de ser los peores enemigos a compañeros de asesinatos (Eso significa amigos en idioma asesino xD). En un mes será la graduación de nuestros monstruos preferidos. Spectra está embarazada, si eso es lo que se preguntan, pero sólo los implicados en este extraño problema lo saben. Todos vivían en tranquilidad, casi olvidando el supuesto futuro que les esperaba. Hasta que un día…. Scar: ¡Puta madre, no me importa! –Gritó recostado en uno de los muros de la entrada del instituto, acompañado de Shirokuro, parada frente a él, y Jhon, sentado en las escaleras, mientras esperaba que su novia saliera de clases, ambas mujeres con un maravilloso y deseado cuerpo (e.e). Shirokuro: ¡Scar! Necesito tu opinión al respecto, ¿Qué conjunto le quedará mejor al bebé Liu? ¿Y qué tal al bebé Jack? –Mostrándole dos conjuntos de ropa de bebés iguales pero de diferente color. Jhon: Shiro, aún faltan cuatro años ¬¬ -En ese momento salió Awleen, Scar sólo se limitó a rodearla con su brazo izquierdo. Shirokuro: Nunca es suficiente tiempo. Awleen: Pareces tú la embarazada. Scar: Cierto Jhon –Lo miró acusadoramente. Jhon: Ja, ja ¬¬, al menos yo no me avergüenzo de besar a mi novia en público. Scar: Jódete. Draculaura: ¡Holis, holis, holis, holis! –Corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó uno por uno, esta chica sólo estaba un poquitito más alta. Scar: No me digas, ¿Te drogaste otra vez? Draculaura: Shiro, Awleen, ¿Quieren venir esta noche a mi casa? ¡Haremos una pijamada! Shirokuro: Por su puesto. Awleen: No. Draculaura: ¡Qué bien! Cuento con ustedes, traigan hielo y refresco. Awleen: Te acabo de decir que…. Draculaura: ¡Okis, nos vemos! –Se fue. Shirokuro: Yo llevo el hielo, nos vemos Awleen –Se fue caminando tranquilamente con Jhon. Awleen: No llevaré nada -Empezaron a caminar. Scar: Yo en tu lugar tampoco lo haría –Ambos se pusieron alerta- ¿Sientes eso? Awleen: Si… Un olor bastante conocido… -Caminaron hasta adentrarse en el bosque donde encontraron…. Mientras tanto (¡Muajajajaja! Que malota soy). Spectra: Holt, no me importa que no te importe, lo harás aunque no quieras –Habló la fantasma con un cuerpo ahora mejor desarrollado. Holt: No voy a practicar como ser padre con un muñeco de bebé –Spectra lo miró desafiante- Bueno, ¿A cambio de qué? –Con cara pervertida. Spectra: Y sigues siendo un cerdo. Holt: Pero sigues amándome –Spectra lo besó pasionalmente. Spectra: Ese fue tu pago. Holt: Bah, muy poco. Spectra: ¿No te bastó con lo que hiciste para dejarme embarazada? –Le sonrió seductora. Holt: ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos de nuevo? Spectra: En tres años. Holt: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tres años sin…?! ¡¿…Sin…?! Heather: Oigan, bakas –Abrió la puerta del almacén en el que se encontraban, la chica ahora era más alta y con un cuerpo bien desarrollado- Tengo que llegar temprano a casa, Jackeline va a ayudar a mamá con la cena. Holt: ¡Shirokuro, te maldigo por decir esa palabra! Pues vete. Heather: ¡Holt! Llévame a casa. Holt: *Me cago en la puta mierda…* Ok… Adiós Spectra. Spectra: Ajá –Revisando su blog. Heather: Ay, que amor. Con Scar y Awleen Scar: Esto es raro, aquí no hay nadie. Awleen: Si lo hay… -Salió de los arbustos un hombre con cabello largo y negro, con la ropa ensangrentada y una gran sonrisa. Scar: Jeffrey -Se cruzó de brazos fastidiado. Jeff: ¡Ah, Scar, tanto tiempo! –Los miró apuntándolos con un cuchillo. Awleen: ¿No hay nada raro en este bosque? Jeff: A decir verdad si, desde ayer alguien está merodeando este bosque y no sé quién es, pero lo mataré, ¡Muajajajaja! Scar: Payaso, ¿Por qué vives en el bosque, si puedes asesinar a alguien y quedarte con su casa? (Buena idea xD) –Jeff le lanzó un cuchillo, encajándoselo en un brazo, pero Scar sólo lo sacó y su brazo se regeneró en seguida. Jeff: No es tu problema, bulbasaur junior –Awleen dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa, y Scar la miró molesto. Chico: ¡Déjame, mierda! –Salió de entre unos arbustos un chico peli negro con una sudadera negra y una máscara azul. Todos: ¿Eyeless Jack? Jack: ¿Uh? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué carajo hacen aquí? Awleen: ¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? ¿Tú que haces aquí? Jack: … ¿En qué año estamos? Scar: 2016. Jack: ¡Mierda! La máquina del tiempo falló. Bueno, un gusto verlos, me voy –Jeff lo tomó por el suéter y puso su cuchillo en el cuello del chico. Jeff: No hay ninguna falla, ¿Cierto? Jack: … Bien, habrá un terremoto súper ultra destructivo, escóndanse y protéjanse, comienza la guerra. Awleen: ¿Por qué no creciste ni un centímetro? Jack: Para ustedes nos conocimos hace tres años, para nosotros fue hace algunos días –Sally salió de entre los arbustos a abrazar a Jack- ¡Sally, no voy a jugar contigo! Sally: ¡Abuelo Jeff! –Jeff la cargó. Jeff: Ay, qué cosa más tierna. Shirokuro: ¡Ay, mi niño! –Abrazó a Jack casi ahorcándolo (Ellos también escucharon). Jhon: Shirokuro, cuatro años, ¿Puedes esperarlos? Shirokuro: ¡No! –Luego abrazó a Jeff y le quitó de los brazos a Sally- ¡Hija! :D –Jeff la miró con cara de "Esta está más loca que yo". Sally: ¡Mami! :D. Jack: Bueno, vámonos Sally, nos vemos en cuatro años, no olviden hacerme –Jhon se sonrojó, y Shirokuro sonrió pervertidamente. Jack y Sally se fueron. Jhon: Algún día me las va a pagar. Jeff: Hijo, he pensado que tal vez no he sido muy buen padre, así que he decidido darte regalos. Jhon: ¡¿Qué?! *Mierda, de aquí no salgo vivo c:* -Pensó nervioso. Jeff: 1- Ten –Con una amplia sonrisa, le entregó un cuchillo- 2- Tu madre y yo si te queremos, pero eres tan feo que no lo demostramos –Scar se cagó de la risa- 3- No eres humano. ¡Nos vemos! –Se fue hacia el bosque. Todos: Ok…. Jhon: No sé si reír o llorar. Scar: Si lloras me entretengo. Jhon: Pero entonces… ¿Qué carajo soy? Shirokuro: Tengo métodos para descubrirlo, sígueme –Se fue caminando seguida de Jhon. Scar miró a Awleen de reojo, y ella reconoció esa mirada. Awleen: ¿En qué estás pensando? –Un poco nerviosa. Scar: Es hora de que pierdas tu virginidad… -Sonrió mientras sacaba sus tentáculos. Awleen: Mierda…. Mientras tanto Jeff: *¿Qué carajo me pasa? Estoy siendo demasiado amable… Putos sentimientos…* -Una chica de cabello rojo le lanzó un cuchillo que el esquivó fácilmente. Luego se le acercó y lo besó intensamente- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Habló entre besos. Mujer: Aaahh… Tienes visita. Hombre: Si, hermano –Jeff se separó bruscamente de la mujer. Jeff: Liu… -Lo miró con desprecio. H. Liu (Homicidal Liu): Encontré "esto" en el bosque y dice ser tu nieto –Tomando por el cuello a Liu, inconsciente, algo herido y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca (Homicidal Liu les gana a todos por mucho, ya que es mayor que Jeff y es sumamente inteligente, sus ataques son estratégicos y mucho más pensados que los de los demás, que sólo atacan y ya. Excepto a Slenderman, a él no le gana nadie)- Ni siquiera sabía que tenías hijos. Jeff: Bah, ¿Te dejaste ganar por esta basura? H. Liu: No Jeffrey, ya no soy el mismo chico de quince años que quisiste asesinar, y no te será tan fácil batallar conmigo. Ahora soy un hombre de 37 años que está dispuesto a matarte por todos los asesinatos que cometiste (Él mata a los criminales). Pero antes de ser asesinado, háblame un poco de ti, cuéntame cómo te va. Jeff: Nada interesante ha pasado en mi vida. Mujer: Tal vez tu mujer y tu hijo –Sarcástica. Jeff: Sí, eso. ¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Dejaste de ser basura y aprendiste a defenderte solo? H. Liu: Te sorprenderías, Jane y yo nos hicimos muy cercanos luego de que nos arruinaras la vida, y hoy en día lo más seguro es que nuestro hijo, Ticci Toby, esté asesinando por ahí (Podrán notar que agrego todos los creepys cuando los voy conociendo xD). Jeff: Ah, con razón los odio tanto a ambos. H. Liu: Bueno, no es el caso, ¿Es o no tu nieto? Jeff: Eso dice. Mujer: Jeff… -Susurró nerviosa acercándose a él- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? H. Liu: ¿Entonces? –Tiró a Liu al suelo, que con el golpe despertó. Liu: ¿Eh…? ¿Qué…? ¡Tú! ¡Maldito hijo de…! H. Liu: ¿Quién exactamente eres? Quiero una biografía completa –Lo sostuvo del cuello, obligándolo a hablar. Liu: S-soy Liu, quince a-años, hijo de Sh-Shirokuro y Jhon the killer –Liu lo miró interrogante- Nieto de J-Jeff y Sl-lender…. H. Liu: Eres muy mayor para ser su nieto. Mujer: ¿Jeff…? ¿E-él…? Jeff: Si Alice. Alice: Suelta a mi nieto, en este puto instante –Lo miró desafiante. Jeff sonrió, le encantaba ver a su mujer de esa forma. H. Liu: ¿O qué? –La chica lo sorprendió con una patada en el rostro que lo hizo soltar al chico. Liu: G-gracias –Se levantó con un poco de dificultad- Vengo del futuro, me llamaron Liu por ti. H. Liu: ¿Del futuro? Al menos hubieras buscado una buena excusa. Liu: No me creas si no quieres, no me importa –Le entregó un cuchillo ensangrentado- Tú me lo diste… O me lo lanzaste y yo lo tomé. Gracias Alice, nos vemos en cuatro años –Se fue columpiándose por ahí con sus tentáculos. H. Liu: Y-yo… -Lo miró impresionado, y sacó uno exactamente igual- Es mío…. Alice: ¡¿O sea que si estabas ahorcando a mi nieto?! H. Liu: E-eso creo…. Alice: ¡¿Y qué estás esperando para largarte?! H. Liu: Ya me voy –Se fue algo impresionado de la actitud de la chica, la única persona que conocía con esa actitud era su esposa, Jane, y había escuchado de Nina the killer, pero esa chica era extrema, en todos los sentidos. Jeff: Ah, eres tan hermosa –La tomó bruscamente de las caderas halándola hacia él para besarla intensamente. Empezó a meter sus manos bajo la blusa de ella. Alice: Mmm… Jeff, aquí no. Jeff: Como quieras. Con Jackeline Holt: Espero que seas feliz, porque yo no –Dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto luego de comer la cena preparada por su hermana, ya que sus padres salieron a… A algo. Jackeline: Gracias hermano, eres muy amable –Tocaron el timbre- ¡Voy! –Se limpió las manos con su delantal y fue a abrir la puerta- Ah, Boogie –Le sonrió- Pasa. Boogie: Te pareces a tu madre con ese delantal. Jackeline: Me lo dicen mucho. ¿Por qué viniste? –Habló guardando los platos en el estante. Boogie: Parece que alguien no quiere verme. Jackeline: Ay, no digas eso. Boogie: Bueno, lamento molestarte, me voy. Jackeline: No seas tonto. Boogie: Naaa, ya me voy, aquí no me quieren –Vio los ojos aguados de Jackeline- Ah, vamos, estoy bromeando –La abrazó tiernamente acariciando su cabello- No me voy a ir, pequeña exagerada. Jackeline: No me llames así –Él le tomó el rostro con una mano y le dio un corto beso, sigue funcionando. Holt: ¿Qué rayos creen que están haciendo? –Miró a Boogie con furia. Con los años, había empezado a aceptarlo, pero eso ya era mucho. Jackeline: Eh… yo…. Boogie: No estamos haciendo nada malo, no está embarazada, ¿O sí? Holt: Tsk –Tomó un poco de agua y regresó a su habitación. Jackeline: Te amo –Lo abrazó. Boogie: Y yo a ti. Jackeline: ¿Cómo es que te sigue funcionando eso de besarme? ¿Qué harás cuando ya no te sirva? Boogie: Buscaré otra forma. Jackeline: ¿Cómo q…? –A su mente llegaron vagos recuerdos de una conversación parecida que tuvieron varios años atrás. Boogie: Si mal no recuerdo, te dije que te lo mostraría cuando tuvieras 18. Jackeline: ¿Y no me lo quieres mostrar ahora? -Sonrojada. Boogie: No. Jackeline: ¡Boogie! Boogie: Escucha… -Se acercó a su oído y le susurró- Te lo voy a recompensar como no tienes idea –Ella se sonrojó cual tomate. Holt: ¡Los estoy oyendo! –Desde su habitación. Abbey: ¡A ver, ¿Por qué no contestan sus teléfonos?! –Entró dándole una patada a la puerta. Boogie: ¿Pero qué…? –Revisó su celular, que al parecer no tenía batería. Abbey: ¿Dónde está tu hermano? Jackeline: E-en su habitación –Ella, sin esperar un permiso, entró a la habitación y lo sacó arrastrándolo. Holt: ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Abbey: Luego les explico. Hagan sus maletas, tomen provisiones y despídanse, tenemos que refugiarnos. Jackeline: ¿Qué? ¿Refugiarnos? Abbey: ¡A ver si me escuchan y van a empacar! –Jackeline y Holt se resignaron a buscar sus maletas Boogie: Pero tendría que ir a mi casa a…. Abbey: Tall y Howleen se encargarán de eso. Boogie: ¿Ese maniático de café está en mi habitación? –Abrió los ojos de par en par- ¡Que no toque mi computadora! –Tomando el celular de Jackeline. Abbey: ¿Qué rayos tienes en tu computadora? Boogie: Eehh… -La miró nervioso sin dejar de golpear el teclado del teléfono. Holt: ¡Porno! –Gritó desde su habitación. Jackeline: ¡Ni que él fuera tú! –Le respondió. Abbey: Oh Dios, dame paciencia… -Suspiró- ¡Lentos, apúrense! –Vio un pequeño camaleón y una majestuosa ave Fénix en una jaula- Ustedes también vienen. Jackeline: ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿A dónde vamos?! –Gritó asustada cargando una maleta mediana, mientras su hermano cargaba el resto. Boogie: ¡Mierda, Orenji! –Marcando con fuerza las teclas del celular, al parecer no tenía señal- ¡Ya regreso! –Corrió hacia afuera a ver si conseguía señal. Holt: ¿Orenji? Jackeline: Su gato, es tan… -Pensando, como buscando una palabra- Flojo. Abbey: Bien, nos vamos, les explico en el camino –Dicho esto, se fueron hacia algún lugar en el bosque. En el bosque, donde ya todos estaban reunidos Awleen: Escucha, me vale la más pequeña de las mierdas que a tu gato homosexual le asuste mi loba. Clawdeen: ¡Crescent no es homosexual! ¡Tu loba marimacha se lo quiere comer! Awleen: Em, no, Arien sólo está jugando con "él" –Haciendo comillas con las manos. Clawdeen: No te pases. Awleen: Que te den. Clawdeen: Ahora sí que te doy… -Comenzaron una gran discusión verbal, en la que normalmente dominaba Awleen y en ocasiones Clawdeen se salía con la suya. Dice: Eeemm… ¿Las detenemos? Scar: No, mejor déjalas. Chico: ¡Muere! ¡Aaaajajajajaja! –Rió como loco un chico que apuñalaba repetidas veces un cuerpo irreconocible. Mujeres (Menos Shirokuro y Awleen): ¡Ay no, asco! Shirokuro: He visto peores. Jhon: Has hecho peores. Awleen: ¿Qué les da asco? Arien hace eso en dos minutos –Todos se alejaron de las lobas. Tall: Y tú eres…. Chico: ¿Eh? –Los miró el castaño chico- Aahh, víctimas… -Se levantó mirándolos con la ropa ensangrentada. Shirokuro: Un gusto, soy Shirokuro –Le tendió la mano. Chico: ¿Shiroku…? ¡Waaaa, Shirokuro! –Se alejó corriendo, pero chocó contra un árbol y cayó mirándola asustada- ¡Waaaa, Scar! Scar: Ya era hora de que eso pasara. Shirokuro: Etto, ¿Te conozco? Chico: ¡No me mates! Jhon: ¿Qué mierda le hicieron? Chico: ¡Un the killer! Jhon: ¡Ay, por favor! –Se golpeó la cabeza contra un árbol- Yo no hago daño. Chico: ¿Me dices que no me harás daño? Jhon: No. Chico: ¡Primo! –Se lanzó a abrazarlo. Heather: No jodas, ¿Tienes primo? Jhon: Ni puta idea. Chico: Soy Ticci Toby, soy hijo de Homicidal Liu y Jane the killer, somos primos. ¡¿Y por qué eres amigo de los Black?! –Se escondió tras él. Shirokuro: Esto ya se está volviendo ofensivo. Toby: Es que me da mellito –Escondido detrás de Jhon. Jhon: Claaaro… Bueno, ya puedes irte. Toby: Pero si tenemos tanto de que hablar. U-una vez… -Riendo un poco- Mis padres discutieron y entonces…. Awleen: Ya escuchaste que te puedes ir, no sigas pendejo. Toby: ¿Perdona? –Se le acercó amenazándola con su cuchillo. Awleen: ¿Quieres pelea? Chica: ¡ASGHASHASHRHENVKJEIJN, NO PELEEN! –Pateó por la espalda a Toby tomando su cuchillo y dejándolo en el suelo, aun con su pie sobre su espalda- Tanto tiempo. Todos: ¿Scarlet? Scarlet: Awww, hasta se acuerdan de mí. Bueno, cállense, refúgiense, y tú vete. Toby: ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! Scarlet: ¡Que te vayas dije! Ah, y saluda de mi parte a tu hermana, Hanako. Toby: Hanako tiene dos años, ¿Cómo la cono…? Scarlet: Vete maldito huevón… -Pateándolo hasta que rodara por un barranco. Draculaura: Dime que sigue vivo. Scarlet: Si, como sea. ¿Se van a quedar ahí o se van a refugiar? Boogie: ¡¿Pero dónde carajos?! –Todos lo voltearon a ver- Perdón… -Susurró apenado. Scarlet: ¡Muy buena pregunta! Aquí otra pregunta: ¡¿Por qué no han buscado un refugio?! Se supone que son mayores que yo, por bastante, así que bitches, escóndanse o algo así. Toby: ¡Maldita! –Gritó subiendo del barranco. Deuce: Ah, o sea que no se hizo un carajo. Toby: Emmm, bueno, si –Mostrando varias heridas en su cuerpo- Pero no puedo sentirlas, así que no me duele. Heath: ¿No sientes nada, de nada, de nada? Toby: No –Se encajó un cuchillo en el brazo, lo sacó y empezó a brotar abundante sangre, pero sin dolor alguno- Se siente un pequeño cosquilleo, pero muy leve. Scarlet: ¡¿No te dije que te fueras?! Toby: ¡También me dijiste que salude a Hanako, y quiero una explicación! Scarlet: Ah, dejaré que se refugien con nosotros por ahora –Les habló ignorando el comentario de Toby. Shirokuro: ¡Siii, mis niños! Jhon: Cuatro años… Cuatro desgraciados años... –Susurró empezando a caminar con los demás, que seguían a Scarlet. Toby: ¡Respóndeme! Scarlet: No te puedo dec…. Liu: Scarlet, tuve que decirle a Liu lo de… ¿Y este quién es? –Saliendo entre los arbustos. Toby: La pregunta es: ¿Tú quién eres y como conoces a mi padre? Liu: No mames, ¿Ticci Toby? Eres como mi tío, o algo así. Scarlet: Ay, señor… -Face palm. Frankie: Eso de identidad secreta no va muy bien con ustedes. Toby: Ok, ¿Y quién me explica? Scarlet: Si te cuento, ¿Te vas? –El asintió- Bueno… -A que están alegres porque regresaron las explicaciones… Lo sé, lo veo en vuestros ojos (¿?). Toby: ¡¿TENDRÁS HIJOS CON UNA BLACK?! Shirokuro: ¡¿AUN NO TE QUEDÓ CLARO, INTENTO FALLIDO DE CREEPYPASTA?! Toby: ¡Ah no, mi Creepypasta es muy bueno! Shirokuro: Ay si, un niñito que no siente, que dolor, que sufrimiento, ¿Cómo dices que murió tu hermana? Toby: ¡Eres una desgraciada! –Gritó con los ojos llorosos. Shirokuro lo tomó del brazo, doblándolo hacia atrás hasta hacerlo caer, ubicándose sobre él. Shirokuro: ¡Repítelo cabrón, repítelo! Toby: ¡Eres muy bonita, eres muy bonita! –Gritó desesperado. Tal vez no sentía el dolor, pero con el tiempo aprendió a saber cuánto dolor puede aguantar su cuerpo, y estaban a punto de quitarle un brazo. Scarlet: Bueno, ya vete. Toby: ¡¿Cómo quieres que me vaya?! Jhon: Vamos Shiro, déjalo –Ella lo soltó y se levantó mirándolo asesinamente. Shirokuro: ¡Algún día te voy a matar! Toby: Yo sólo quiero a mi mami TT-TT –A punto de irse, cundo unas salvajes tijeras gigantes casi le quitan la cabeza. Fueron lanzadas, al más puro estilo de un boomerang, por una mujer pelirroja con una gran sonrisa cocida en su rostro. Mujer: Te vas a morir hoy, aquí –Con una gran sonrisa, agachada mientras apuntaba con sus tijeras al chico. Jhon: ¡Está bien! –Gritó al cielo- ¡Seas Dios, Satanás, un espíritu, el destino o lo que seas, está bien! ¡Manda mi vida a la mierda! –Todos lo miraron como que "Éste está más loco que el padre". Toby: ¡Yo no robé tus galletas! Mujer: ¿De qué hablas? Toby: ¿No te robé unas galletas? ¿Esas que tienen chocolate encima? Mujer: ¡No! Eres más idiota que tu madre. Toby: Óyeme, óyeme, mi mamá no es idiota. Lagoona: ¿Soy yo o se está diciendo idiota? –Susurró. Todos: Si. Scarlet: Ok, ¿Quién rayos eres y por qué lo quieres matar? Pérate, pérate, yo te conozco… –La mujer la miró detenidamente, sus ojos, su piel, su cabello, sus orejas. Miró a los demás detallándolos, luego a Scar y Shirokuro, luego a Awleen, y por último a Jhon, a quien le sonrió. Mujer: Bloody Alice –Se levantó, sin dejar de apuntar a Toby- Debes ser una de las que habló con mi Jeff hace unos años. Todos: ¡¿Tu Jeff?! –Voltearon a mirar a Jhon, que estaba tipo "Face palm". Alice: Tú, ¡Muérete de una maldita vez! –Le lanzó las tijeras a Toby, que las esquivó a duras penas. Toby: ¡¿Pero qué te hice?! Alice: Odio a tu madre, pero matar mujeres no es lo mío, ¡¿Y qué mejor que matar a su hijo?! –Rió desquiciada. Toby: Mierda, ¡MAMÁ! –Corrió por el bosque. Alice: ¡Vas a ver, maldito intento de Creepypasta! Shirokuro: ¡Eso! –Sonrió victoriosa. Alice: Cosita linda, cuídate –Tomando los cachetes de Liu- Tú, cuida bien a mi hijo –Mirando a Shirokuro, y luego a Scar- Y tú… Sigues estando bien feo. Todos: ¡¿WTF?! Jhon: Y aun no sé a qué familiar me parezco. Holt: Parece que "alguien" te debe una explicación. Alice: ¿Qué estás intentando decir? –Lo amenazó con sus tijeras- Tienes suerte de que quiero irme rápido a matar a ese idiota, porque si no te descuartizaría lentamente, usaría tu carne para alimentar a Smile y tu sangre para pintar mis labios –Lamió sus labios, mientras saboreaba su propia sangre- Bueno, me voy –Se fue persiguiendo a Toby. Todos: ¿Pero qué…? Scarlet: ¿Entonces ella sabe…? –Miró a Liu. Liu: Naaa, pos, tal vez yo tenga algo que ver… P-pero un poquito no más. Scarlet: Estás más que muerto. Bueno… -Pararon de caminar al llegar a una cueva bastante grande- Aquí pueden refugiarse, nosotros estaremos allá –Señaló una cueva más grande que estaba más arriba, sobre una colina- Acomódense, no sé, hagan lo que quieren. Liu, vámonos, no quiero matarte aquí. Liu: Claaaaro… -La siguió hasta la cueva. Cleo: Esperen un momento… ¡NO VOY A VIVIR AQUÍ! ¡NO! ¡¿CÓMO IRÉ AL BAÑO?! ¡¿Y LOS INSECTOS?! ¡¿QUÉ HAY DE LAS COMIDAS?! ¡EL BAÑO, NECESITO UN BAÑO! Awleen: Ya decía yo que lo habías captado muy rápido –Entró hasta la cueva y lanzó sus cosas hacia una esquina- Ese es mi lugar, nadie lo toque –Se fue caminando a algún sitio del bosque seguida de Arien. Clawdeen: Bueno, hay que admitirlo, no tenemos alternativa –Entro y organizó sus cosas en algún sitio. Puso una manta y se sentó sobre ella- ¿Qué esperan? Duele, pero hay que acostumbrarnos a esto –Todos le dieron la razón y entraron a organizar sus cosas, excepto Cleo que aún lo procesaba todo con dificultad. Deuce: Cleo, ¿Estás bien? –Se acercó abrazándola. Cleo: E-eso creo… ¡NO! ¡NO ESTOY BIEN, VOY A VIVIR EN EL BOSQUE POR VEINTE AÑOS! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Deuce: Oh vamos, no exageres –Ella lo miró asesinamente- Bueno, exagera. Howleen: Oye, tranquila, será como máximo un año, digo yo –Se fue caminando, apunto de entrar al boque, cuando de los arbustos salió una especie de perro, de raza lobo siberiano, con el pelaje lleno de sangre y una sonrisa enorme, parecida a la de Jeff- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿QUÉ COSA ES ESA?! –Ella entró corriendo a la cueva, abrazando a Clawd, mientras que todos salían a ver de qué se trataba. Jhon: Ah, Smile –Se acercó y se agachó a su altura acariciándolo- No les diré que no hace nada, pero no los atacará si yo le digo que no lo haga. Cleo: ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PERRO ES ESE?! Jhon: Es la mascota de mi padre. Todos: ¡NO VERGAS, PUTAS, PINCHES MAMES! Awleen: ¿Qué mierda…? –Preguntó mientras regresaba alarmada por los gritos. Arien se acercó a Smile ante la mirada atónita de todos. Arien miró a Smile, Smile miró a Arien… Amor a primera vista (¿Se nota que uso mucho facebook? xD). Shirokuro: No puede ser en serio. Scar: ¿Es idea mía o están a punto de tener sexo? –Viendo como los perros se lamían y acariciaban entre ellos. Operetta: Ok, primero: Hay que darles privacidad. Segundo: ¡No quiero ver eso, ya vámonos! –Entrando a la cueva. De los arbustos, salió Toby corriendo hacia Jhon, mientras que Alice, lo perseguía. Toby: ¡NO DEJES QUE ME MATE, SOMOS PRIMOS! Jhon: Mamá, ya déjalo, no ha hecho nada –Ella se detuvo frente a él. Alice: Tienes razón, querido hijo, eres tan inteligente… -Abrazándolo, mientras le indicaba con señas a Toby "¡Estás muerto marico, muerto!". Toby: Aaaawww, que bonito momento… ¡A la mierda! –Huyó. Alice: ¡Ven acá, maldito cobarde! –Lo persiguió seguida de Smile. Jhon: Y una vez más, me ignoraron, woo-hoo –Sarcástico. Shirokuro: Comprendo tu dolor, pero ahora vamos a cazar algo. Todos: ¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?! Shirokuro: Puta, tengo hambre, ¿Qué quieren que haga? Cleo: ¡WAAAAAAAAAAA! –Entrando a la cueva seguida de Deuce. Shirokuro: Awleen, ¿Me puedo comer a tu loba? Awleen: ¡¿Por qué no te comes a tu oso?! Shirokuro: ¡Kuma no es comida! Continuará…. Bueno, espero les haya gustado, no olviden comentar Sayonara! 


End file.
